Straight Camp (Traducción al Español)
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: "¡Bienvenidos al Campamento de Salud Wildwood Springs! Hoy comienza su viaje hacia el autodescubrimiento. Dejarán atrás sus antiguos yo y aceptarán los verdaderos." También conocido como Campamento Lavacerebros. Niff, Klaine, AU.
1. Ch 0 Straight Camp

**Hooola a todos. Aquí yo otra vez dando la lata. Pues resulta que harán cinco semanas más o menos, leí el que seguramente es el mejor fic que jamás halla leído. Éste hermosísimo Niff me llegó tanto que me decidí a traducirlo, y aquí está el primer avance. Espero que mi trabajo le haga justicia a la altísima calidad de la historia original.**

 **La autora original es una genio que lleva ya cierto tiempo inactiva, pero si quieren buscarla, les dejaré al fondo el link tanto a la historia original como a la autora.**

 **Verdaderamente espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

* * *

PdV de Jeff

—¿Jeff, cariño?

Jeff levantó la cabeza de la almohada, algo que últimamente le tomaba mucho más esfuerzo del que debería.

—¿Sí?

Su madre estaba parada en la puerta, luciendo preocupada.

—¿Podemos hablar contigo, abajo?

—Seguro. —Jeff se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. —Sólo denme un minuto.

Mientras su madre bajaba las escaleras, Jeff recargó su rostro en sus manos y suspiró. Todo lo que quería hacer era acostarse y dormir el resto del año, de modo que no tuviera que volver a la escuela, que no tuviera que enfrentarse al tipo de mierda que había tenido que aguantar todo su primer año de Preparatoria. Quizás, incluso, dormir por siempre, y no despertar jamás...

Jeff volvió a suspirar, sacándose a sí mismo de la cama, y saliendo por la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo frente al espejo, evaluando su apariencia. Su cabello, que solía llevar orgullosamente peinado, caía ahora sin vida sobre su frente. Su piel mortalmente pálida, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y una boca que jamás sonreía. ¿Y por qué lo haría, a fin de cuentas? Realmente no tenía ningún motivo para sonreír últimamente.

Como cualquier adolescente, Jeff había pensado que la Preparatoria serían los mejores años de su vida. Que tendría un buen grupo de amigos, quizás encontrarse un novio, hacer el asunto de los bailes, graduarsre, y simplemente disfrutar. Pero al volver de las vacaciones de verano, notó que la gente lo miraba de un modo extraño, y que lo evitaban por los pasillos... bien, Jeff supo que no iba a tener esa experiencia escolar perfecta. Pero no fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de sus supuestos amigos lo habia evidenciado durante el verano, que comprendió cuán difícil sería todo.

Forzándose a sí mismo a salir de sua pensamientos, Jeff bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo al ver a sus padres sentados en el salón, enfrascados en una conversación. Se detuvieron cuando se acercó, y su padre le invitó a sentarse al frente de él.

—¿Qué tal la escuela hoy, hijo?

Jeff hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Preguntó en vez, bajando la mirada hacia la alfombra.

—¿No mejora en lo absoluto?

—No. —Suspiró Jeff mirando hacia su madre. Ella se estiró tratando de tomar su mano, la cual él le dio con desgana, sabiendo que sólo intentaba ayudarle.

Su padre entonces se levantó, caminando hacia su escritorio, dejando que su madre continuara hablándole.

—Jeff, sabes que te apoyamos sin importar cómo decidas vivir tu vida. Si crees que eres gay, es tu decisión y nosotros te amaremos sin importar nada.

—Pero queremos ayudarte. —Continuó su padre, volviendo con unos papeles y un folleto en la mano. —Queremos que vuelvas a sentirte seguro con tu ambiente y contigo mismo. Así que tenemos algunas opciones para tí.

Su padre le entregó los papeles. Jeff miró la primera hoja y su corazón brincó a su garganta.

—¿Transferencia a la Academia Dalton?

—Es una escuela de cero tolerancia. Esa es la parte del ambiente. —Su padre dudó algunos segundos antes de pasarle el folleto. —Esto es lo de tí mismo...

Jeff observó el folleto frente a él sin comprender. Las palabras `Campamento de Salud Wildwood Springs´ estaban estampadas sobre el paisaje de un campamento de veraneo. Ojeó un par de páginas antes de caer en la cuenta. Era uno de esos campamentos de reorientación.

—Ustedes... Yo... Creí que no tenían problema con que fuera gay... —Jeff hubiera podido enojarse, pero simplemente ya no tenía la energía, y miraba a sus padres confundido.

—No lo tenemos, cariño, pero queremos que estés seguro. Hay un elemento terapéutico en ello, Jeff, y creemos que lo necesitas. Estás cada vez más y más deprimido, y queremos que vuelvas a ser el chico alegre y confiado que eras al principio del año. No queremos... —Su madre se interrumpió, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos vidriosos. —No te obligaremos a ir, pero queremos que lo consideres.

Su madre aún aferraba su mano, y Jeff devolvía el apretón ausentemente mientras pensaba. No había oído mucho acerca de esos campamentos, sólo que involucraban muchas sesiones grupales y terapiasy hablar aobre experiencias... Y muchos chicos como él.

Ser el único chico abiertamente gay de su escuela ciertamente hacía difícil encontrar a alguien en quien interesarse, y hasta el momento Jeff no había tenido un novio. Pero quizás si encontraba allá a otro chico en su misma situación... ¿Quién sabe?

—Lo haré.

Suas padres comenzaron q discutir sibre fechas y su equipaje, Jeff se limitaba a asentir cuando era necesario. Todo lo que sabía era qye en cuatro días más sería libre de la escuela, y en cqmino q un lugqr que supuestamente le ayudaría. Un lugar que le haría dejar de desear morir todo el tiempo y de sentir que no valía nada.

Un lugar que podría hacerlo sentir vivo de nuevo.

* * *

PdV de Nick

 _Respira profundamente_.

Nick seguía las instrucciones en la pantalla, tratando de no sentirse muy estúpido. Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y volvió su atención a su laptop.

 _Ten confianza. Sabes quien eres y estás orgulloso de ser esa persona._

"Lo estoy" Nick asintió para sí mismo. Sabía que necesitaba permanecer fuerte.

 _Define el momento y sienta a la o las personas. Diles en una voz calmada y mesurada que tienes algo importante qué decirles, y que quieres que te escuchen y que te dejen terminar antes de decir nada. Habla simple y claramente, y no te dejes llevar demasiado por tus emociones._

"Bien. De acuerdo. Puedo hacer esto."

Nick se levantó, empujando su silla hacia atrás, y caminó hacia la puerta. Respiró profundamente una vez más antes de abrirla y dirigirse escaleras abajo hasta la oficina de su padre. Dudó sólo por un segundo, y golpeó en la puerta.

—Adelante. —Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Nick asomó la cabeza. Su padre no lo miraba, escribía algo en una de las computadoras en el estudio. El chico esperó pacientemente hasta que terminara de escribir y finalmente lo mirara. —Nick. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?

—Quisiera hablar contigo y Mamá un momento.

Su padre alzó una ceja, pero se levantó de igual manera, y siguió a Nick hacia la cocina en la planta baja.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? ¿Problemas en la escuela?

El chico agitó la cabeza al tiempo que entraban en la cocina.

—¿Mamá?

Su madre se volvió hacia ellos desde donde estaba, cortando zanahorias para la cena.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nick aparentemente quiere unas palabras con nosotros dos.

Su madre frunció el ceño, mas dejó el cuchillo, y los tres caminaron hasta la sala. Nick se sentó al frente de ellos, notando que había un espacio más que amplio entre ambos como de costumbre. ¿Es que acaso ya nadie se casa por amor? Respiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en su madre, suponiendo que sería más fácil si se dirigía a ella.

—Necesito decirles algo, y quisiera que me escuchen hasta que termine. —El muchacho hizo una pausa, reuniendo todo su valor. —Yo... S-soy gay.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego su padre estaba de pie.

—¿Qué te dije, Caroline? —Exclamó. —Te lo dije un millón de veces, que si no lo instábamos en los deportes resultaría ser... Uno de esos.

Nick se estremeció, pero su padre no había terminado.

—No lo permito. No bajo mi techo.

—Justin...

—¡No! —Su padre se volvió hacia su madre, agitando la cabeza. —No, ¡no va a ocurrir! La familia Duval es respetada en sociedad, ¡y tener un hijo marica sólo va a afectarnos negativamente!

Nick podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Papá. —Musitó ahogadamente. —Papá, por favor...

—De acuerdo, ésto es lo que haremos. —Justin se sentó nuevamente, agitando los dedos. —El receso de verano comienza en dos días. Hay un campamento al que puedes ir durante las vacaciones, y todo este drama estará solucionado para cuando vuelvas. Me encargaré de arreglar todo.

—¡No! —Nick se puso de pie de un brinco, frenéticamente. —¡No hay nada mal conmigo! ¿Por qué me mandas lejos?

Entonces algo en la expresión de su padre se suavizó, y Nick pensó que quizás al fin lo había entendido.

—Nick, claramente estás enfermo. —O no. —E ir al campamento te ayudará a curar. ¿De acuerdo?

Nick agitó la cabeza, lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

—No, no lo hará.

El chico huyó entonces de la estancia y subió a su cuarto, logrando azotar la puerta antes de sucumbir a sus emociones.

"¿Por qué no pueden sólo aceptarme por lo que soy?"

Levantando la cabeza, notó que su laptop seguía mostrando el sitio web en el que había investigado menos de media hora antes.

" _¿Quieres salir del clóset? ¡Sigue éstos sencillos pasos!"_

Parecía burlarse de él. Gruñendo, cruzó la habitación y cerró la laptop de golpe. "Sí, claro. Sencillos con la familia perfecta, quizá."

Nick casi se arrastró hasta su cama, y se acurrucó abarazado a la almohada. Se había imaginado millones de diferentes escenarios para cuando saliera del clóset con su familia, y ese precisamente había sido uno de los eliminados por ser 'demasiado dramático'. Después de todo, el socio mayoritario de Duval&Smith era siempre tranquilo y moderado... Pero también era todo apariencias, como Nick acababa de notar. Él jamás permitiría que algo tan vergonzoso como la homosexualidad de su hijo acabara con su reputación, y seguro haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Incluso enviarlo a un campamento de reorientación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Nick, y el chico comenzó a sollozar. No era solo el rechazo de su padre, sino el hecho de que su madre hubiera permanecido sentada sin decir una palabra. Aunque claro que comprendía por qué era así.

Nick oyó su puerta abrirse, y el chico se metió una mano en la boca para amortiguar su llanto. Sonaron unos suaves pasos aproximándose y luego sintió un peso al pie de su cama.

—Nick, cariño, sabes que te amo sin importar quién seas. Y de veras siento no haber podido defenderte... Es sólo que... —La voz de su madre se quebró por un segundo. —Mantente fuerte y fiel a tí mismo, y buscaré la manera de ayudarte cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.

El peso desapareció, y segundos más tarde su puerta se cerró. Nick suspiro nuevamente y enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, intentando dormir. Todo lo que sabía era que en dos días estaría en camino a un lugar donde un grupo de personas trataría de hacerlo `mejorar´.

Pero él no quería `mejorar´. Él sólo quería ser él mismo.

* * *

 **Pues, bueno... espero que les guste. Estoy pensando en continuar traduciendo.**

 **Planeo subir capítulo de CdH en una semana, más o menos.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor a todos. C** **âlins**

* * *

La autora: u/2715724/

La historia: s/7314826/1/Straight-Camp


	2. Ch1 Llegada

**Perfecto. Hace casi un mes dese mi ultima actualización y resulta que aparte es de una simple traducción. No tengo perdón del Dios de los Fiquers...  
** **Pues bueno, nuevamente doy crédito a la autora original, _foraworldundeserving_ , y les dejo liens al pie. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _NICK_**

—¡Bienvenidos al Campamento de Salud Wildwood Springs! Hoy comienza su viaje hacia el autodescubrimiento. Dejarán atrás sus antiguos yo y aceptarán los verdaderos.

Nick enarcó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien se tragaba toda esa mierda. Su padre estaba parado muy tieso detrás de él, asintiendo al discurso. Nick contuvo un suspiro. Parecía que al menos una persona lo hacía.

La animosa mujer al frente comenzó a aplaudir y Nick reprimió una mueca de dolor. En vez de ello, continuó observando al grupo de adolescentes reunidos ahí. Había dieciocho chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad, desde algunos extravagantes hasta otros del tipo "si no estuviera aquí seguiría en el armario". La mayoría parecía todo menos felices de estar ahí, coincidiendo con el humor de Nick. Algunos intercambiaban miradas con sus padres, y notó a un chico con demasiado gel en el cabello que le siseaba algo a el que supuso era su padre. Pero había un chico rubio que estrechaba las manos tanto de su padre como de su madre. Nick sintió un pinchazo de celos. ¿Por qué no podían apoyarlo así sus padres? ¡Su madre ni siquiera había ido!

—Las próximas cuatro semanas les cambiarán la vida a todos, ¡se los garantizamos! —La mujer al frente (se había presentado en algún momento, pero a Nick no le interesaba exactamente) parecía radiante de alegría y entusiasmo, y la mayoría de los chicos parecían preocupados por su cordura. —Cada uno recibirá sesiones individuales de terapia, habrá oportunidades de esparcimiento grupal, cientos de actividades, ¡y volverán a casa con un montón de recuerdos divertidos!

Ésta vez, Nick no pudo reprimir una risa de incredulidad. Su padre lo golpeó en la nuca y él puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo observaba sonriendo. Nick simplemente alzó una ceja y fingió ponerle atención a la mujer. Por agradable que pudiera ser la perspectiva de hacer algunos amigos, él sólo quería encontrar una excusa para no tener que quedarse en el campamento. Tampoco era que quisiera volver a casa, pero mejor demonio conocido... A veces, al menos.

—Ahora, comenzaré a asignarles sus cabañas. Si quieren llevar ahí sus cosas una vez que los llame y conocer a sus compañeros, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. La cena se sirve a las seis, tienen hasta entonces para desempacar.

El padre de Nick se inclinó un poco hacia su hijo.

—Bien, entonces supongo que ya me voy.

—Sí, está bien. —Nick se rehusó a voltear mientras su padre se marchaba sin siquiera un "Adiós". Por el rabillo del ojo notó como el chico rubio lo observaba con curiosidad y luego suspiraba.

"Genial, sigo atrayendo la atención."

—En la cabaña uno estarán Joshua Gibson, Shane Indrum...

Nick suspiró, tomando el asa de su maleta y esperando para saber a quién tendría que aguantar por las siguientes cuatro semanas.

Con suerte al menos un chico lindo. Echó un vistazo más al rubio que había llamado su atención antes. No era nada mal parecido. Las cosas podrían no ser tan malas con chicos así cerca.

 ** _Jeff_**

—Cabaña cuatro, Blaine Anderson, Nicholas Duval, Jeffrey Sterling.

Jeff soltó la mano de su padre, agachándose para recoger su maleta antes de girarse otra vez hacia sus padres. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y él intentó tragárselo mientras abrazaba a ambos.

—Cuídate. —Le susurró su madre al oído. —Llámanos cuando quieras.

—Los quiero. —Respondió antes de soltarse. No quiso mirar atrás mientras enfilaba hacia la cabaña marcada con un gran número cuatro sobre la puerta, pues lo último que deseaba era comenzar a llorar. Después de todo, él se había metido en esto por voluntad, así que también debía poder superarlo sólo.

—Al entrar por la puerta, Jeff alzó la ceja, viendo a los otros ocupantes. Uno de los chicos levantó la vista y le sonrió, abriendo su maleta. Jeff notó la inmensa cantidad de gel emplastando su cabello, y no pudo evitar etiquetarlo inmediatamente como estudiante de privada.

—¿Qué tal? Debes ser Jeff. Yo soy Blaine.

Jeff estrechó la mano que el otro le ofrecía, sonriente.

—Un placer. —Jeff se giró hacia el otro chico, sonriendo al reconocerlo como el que se había reído durante el discurso de la directora.

—Nick. —Musitó el pelinegro sin levantar la vista de sus pertenencias. La sonrisa de Jeff murió en su rostro, y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, quizás no es del tipo "social".

Jeff caminó hasta la última cama, soltó la maleta, y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, redoblando su ropa pulcramente y guardándola en los cajones bajo la cama, resistiéndose al impulso de acostarse y dormir. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su cara de "Jeff alegre", tratando de que los otros chicos no notaran lo que ocultaba tras ella y rogando no quebrarse demasiado pronto y sobre todo, no frente a alguno de los consejeros.

Los tres chicos trabajaron en relativo silencio hasta que Jeff notó que Blaine colocaba una foto sobre su mesita de noche (Él y otro chico con los brazos entrelazados uno alrededor del otro).

—¿Novio?. —Preguntó antes de poderse detener.

Blaine asintió, sonriendo hacia la foto.

—Kurt. Él es asombroso.

—Él no está aquí, ¿o sí?

Nick tomó algunas prendas de ropa de su maleta y las lanzó al interior de uno de los cajones sin el menor cuidado. Jeff hizo una mueca de dolor, pensando en las arrugas que el otro tendría que enfrentar al día siguiente.

—No, me espera de vuelta en casa. —Su sonrisa decayó un poco. —Lo presenté como mi novio a mis padres, quienes pensaban que era heterosexual. No fue muy bien que digamos, evidentemente. —Blaine hizo un gesto indicativo de toda la habitación. —Su padre nos apoya e intentó discutir con mis padres al respecto, pero ésta es mi lucha. Quiero probar que puedo ser obligado a venir a un lugar como éste y volver siendo aún el mismo chico enamorado de su novio.

Jeff sonrió un tanto nostálgico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Blaine lanzó un último objeto al interior del cajón y empujó la maleta hasta el pie de la cama.

—Dos meses ya. Al principio lo mantuvimos en secreto. A pesar de que estamos en la Academia Dalton.

—¿Vas a Dalton? —Exclamó Jeff antes de poder detenerse. Blaine asintió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. —Disculpa. Es que mis padres van a transferirme ahí el próximo año.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —Sonrió Blaine, y Jeff le devolvió el gesto. —Te encantará ahí. Todos los chicos son muy tolerantes y amistosos, y siempre te apoyarán cuando lo necesites. Nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sabían, por supuesto, pero ambos estábamos en Dalton por el bullying en nuestras antiguas escuelas. Su padre sabía que él era gay, pero mis padres no. Ellos creían que todo era por mi amor por el teatro musical.

Jeff hizo una mueca empática.

—Te comprendo. Así que te confesaste con tus padres y no aprobaron tu relación con Kurt.

—Además de con cualquier otro chico, por supuesto. —Blaine suspiro. —Cometí el error de llevar a Kurt a la cena en que se los dije. No es necesario decir que cuando nos fuimos estábamos ambos llorando, y que fuimos directo a su casa para una necesitada sesión de que nos aseguraran que no éramos ambos abominaciones ni fenómenos de la naturaleza.

Jeff hizo una mueca de dolor, en parte causado por su propio ataque de recuerdos.

—Lo siento. Nadie debería escuchar algo así de sus propios padres.

—Cierto. No deberían.

Jeff volteó a mirar a Nick, quien jugueteaba con algún tipo de libreta sin de hecho mirarlos.

—¿Eso te ocurrió? —Preguntó Blaine tímidamente.

—Apenas antier, sí. Mi padre no pudo deshacerse de mí suficientemente pronto.

Jeff y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Jeff.

—Está bien. No necesito lástima ni nada por el estilo. —Nick depositó la libreta encima de la mesita de noche y continuó desempacando. Jeff lo observó por unos segundos antes de voltear y encontrarse de cara a Blaine, quien lo observaba a él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tú historia?

—Mis padres lo han sabido desde hace algún tiempo, he recibido bastante mierda en la escuela... —una completa atenuación —así que pensaron que deberíamos intentar esto. De cualquier manera, al menos me aleja del vecindario durante las vacaciones.

Intentó mantenerlo simple, esperando que fuera suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Blaine sin tener que explicar el resultado de todo el bullying —su depresión, las largas noches sentado y sin poder dormir y queriendo tan solo...

—Comprendo. Al menos se supone que estemos seguros aquí, ¿cierto?

Nick volvió a reírse.

—No comprendo cuán seguros podemos estar en un lugar donde tratan de "entrenarnos" para ser heterosexuales. Pero bueno...

Jeff frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el chico sería tan cerrado. Sabía que la relación con sus padres —o padre, en realidad no había mencionado a su madre —era tensa y forzada, pero parecía haber algo más...

—Sí, espero que no exageren demasiado con eso. —Dijo entonces Jeff. —Soy perfectamente feliz siendo gay, muchas gracias.

Blaine asintió su concordancia, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Amén a eso.

Jeff sacó las últimas prendas de su maleta y procedió a doblarlas y guardarlas en el cajón, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia Nick. Mientras que Blaine era extrovertido, alegre y casi efervescente, Nick era un libro cerrado. Pero por alguna razón, eso no lo inducía a alejarse, sino más bien lo hacía querer resolver ese rompecabezas que era su compañero de cabaña.

—¡Hagamos un pacto!

Jeff dio un pequeño brinco mientras Blaine se sentaba en la cama y los miraba a ambos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea brillante. El rubio terminó de doblar la última camisa, poniéndola en el cajón y asintió.

—Te escucho. —Dijo Nick cansinamente, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Los tres somos gays, ¿cierto? Pues prometamos que nos protegeremos unos a otros. Si uno de nosotros parece estar perdiendo su identidad con todo esto, los otros lo harán volver.

Nick lucía pensativo, más que sólo hosco. "Por fin —pensó Jeff para sí mismo —, podría ser que se abra un poco con nosotros."

—Estoy dentro. —Exclamó, aun observando al pelinegro.

Finalmente, Nick asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Y entonces lo imposible sucedió. Nick les ofreció una tímida sonrisa, y Jeff no pudo evitar que otra cruzara por su propio rostro. Y es que éste era un chico muy lindo cuando sonreía.

Blaine sonrió radiante ofreciéndole una mano a Jeff. Jeff la estrechó, y vio como Blaine y Nick se estrechaban también la mano. A continuación, fue Nick quien le ofreció la mano, y Jeff la estrechó. Fue como si un toque eléctrico lo recorriera. Jeff pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirar a los ojos de Nick, sólo para encontrarse con una expresión desconcertada.

Él también lo había sentido.

Nick.

Nick ahogó un boqueo de desconcierto al estrechar la mano de Jeff, soltándose lo más pronto posible tratando de no parecer grosero. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrirle, pero sabía que Jeff también lo había sentido. Y justo ahora, no tenía interés en descubrir qué era, pues sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, tenía el potencial de acabar con su determinación y cambiarlo todo. Así que, alejándose, buscó algún tema de conversación que lo alejara del rubio. De pronto, al ver cómo Blaine sacaba de su bolsillo un teléfono celular de último modelo, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera, ¿Blaine Anderson?

Blaine levantó la vista, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Esto... ¿sí?

—¿Hijo de George Anderson, socio de Anderson&Truman?

Blaine se sonrío, y Nick pudo notar cómo Jeff los observaba con curiosidad.

—No me lo recuerdes. Trato de no dejar que eso me defina, muchas gracias.

—Te comprendo. Nicholas Duval. Hijo de Justin Duval... —Se detuvo al ver los ojos de Blaine iluminarse.

—¿Duval&Smith? Espera, debería detestarte por principio. —Hubo una pausa en que los dos chicos se miraban uno al otro, y Jeff los observaba ansiosamente. Después, Blaine sonrió. —Bien, un motivo más para conocerte mejor, ¿cierto?

La aprensión de Nick disminuyó con la declaración de Blaine y sonrió ligeramente.

—Cierto. Que se peleen ellos. —Jeff se aclaró la garganta tras de ellos, y Nick volteó hacia él. —Disculpa. Es que nuestros padres son abogados y digamos que se odian un poquito. Toda mi vida he escuchado historias sobre la familia de Blaine que estoy seguro no son verdad.

—Igual que yo. —Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Hola.

Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta, para encontrarse con un chico alto y delgado, de cabello castaño dorado y ojos verde oscuro parado en su puerta.

—Pronto tendremos que ir a cenar, y pensé que quizás necesitarían esto.

Lanzó una bolsa hacia Jeff, quien la atrapó y miró su contenido.

—¿Teléfonos?

El chico asintió.

—Van a querer confiscarles los teléfonos, así que simplemente denles los señuelos y estarán bien. Me llamo Scott, por cierto.

Blaine se levantó para cubrir las presentaciones. Nick dio una cabezada cortés al ser presentado, levantando los brazos para atrapar un teléfono que le lanzaba Jeff.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cómo supiste que debías traer señuelos?

Scott rió un poco, yéndose a sentar al lado de Jeff.

—Éste es mi quinto campamento. Digamos que mis padres no llegan a aceptar, luego de cuatro veces que vuelvo y regreso con mi novio, que de hecho soy gay. Así que ésta vez nos enviaron a ambos... no tengo idea de cómo convencieron a sus padres de enviarlo aquí, pero lo hicieron. Así que ahora estoy aquí con mi novio, y sinceramente no puedo ver cómo es que creyeron que eso sería peor.

—Entonces... ¿Sabes lo que nos ocurrirá aquí? —Preguntó Jeff dudoso, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. —No aprendí mucho, aparte de que es un ambiente seguro para "redescubrirnos".

Scott soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ambiente seguro? ¿Alguno de ustedes leyó los contratos que sus padres firmaron? —Los tres chicos agitaron la cabeza. —Bien, déjenme explicarles. Básicamente, en sus intentos por "hacernos ver la luz" —Scott dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos —, el personal está autorizado a hacer cualquier cosa.

Nick frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tan malo es "cualquier cosa"?

—Bien, veamos. Las terapias son violación mental. Pueden decirte toda la mierda que quieran y tú debes creerla y aceptarla. En cuestión alimentaria, la comida es terrible por aquí, así que si estuvieran realmente hambrientos, tenemos una pequeña reserva de comida de verdad en mi cabaña. De cualquier manera, el mal comportamiento (como besarse, abrazarse, tomarse de la mano, hablar sobre otros chicos de un modo que pudiera ser considerado "gay", o básicamente, ser nosotros como lo seríamos diariamente) todo está prohibido y es castigable.

—¿Qué clase de castigos utilizan por aquí? —Preguntó Blaine nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos con ansiedad. Nick sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba, y se preguntó en qué carambas lo había metido su padre.

—Bueno, quitarte las comidas y otros "privilegios" es generalmente el primer paso. —Scott esbozó una sonrisa irónica. —Después está el Aislamiento. Veinticuatro horas encerrado en un cuartito oscuro puede hacerte decir lo que ellos quieran, así que es mejor que intenten no terminar ahí. Sin embargo, por lo general lo reservan para las "peores" ofensas, así que James y yo terminaremos ahí al menos unas cinco veces.

—¿Por qué? —Nick no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Porque no vamos a sentarnos y a aceptar su mierda. Las primeras dos veces que vine aquí, fui un muchachito bueno que siguió todas las reglas. Las pasadas dos, estaba ya harto y simplemente me rebelé. Ahora que James vino conmigo, está de acuerdo en que ya es hora de agitarles el mundo.

Jeff se veía entre impresionado y divertido.

—¿Exactamente qué piensan hacer?

—Un demonial de DPA's para empezar. Me saltaré las terapias y, déjenme decirles, las sesiones grupales van a resultar muy divertidas.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —Preguntó Blaine aún preocupado, pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Nick se preguntó cómo podía aguantar la mano tan llena de gel.

—En la penúltima semana hacen un baile e invitan a las chicas de un campamento local. Luego ignoran todo lo que pase ahí. O sea, todo lo que no sea gay, quiero decir. —Scott agitó la cabeza, claramente acordándose de bailes pasados. — He visto a muchos chicos quebrarse con eso, así que protéjanse mutuamente. —Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Scott se levantó y cogió la bolsa con los teléfonos. —Bueno, creo que debería ir a entregar los que me quedan. Un placer conocerlos, y buena suerte. —Al llegar a la puerta, volteó para agregar. —Por cierto, manténganse atentos en la cena. Planeamos comenzar todo esto con un show.

Blaine rió afectuosamente mientras el chico se marchaba.

—Chicos me recuerda tanto a Kurt...

—¿Vas a estar extrañándolo todo el campamento? —Preguntó Nick antes de poder detenerse. Jeff lo miró inquisitiva e incrédulamente, y él bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable sin necesidad de una palabra por parte del rubio. —Lo siento. —Murmuró. —Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

—No importa. Comprendo a qué te refieres. —Nick lo miró, confundido. ¿En verdad lo entendía? —Y me temo que la respuesta va a ser sí. Necesito recordarme a mí mismo sobre Kurt para poder salir de esto.

—Está bien. —Aportó Jeff, lanzando a Nick una mirada e advertencia que en realidad no necesitaba. —Ahora, creo que deberíamos esconder nuestros verdaderos teléfonos.

Una sonora campana resonó por el campamento, haciendo saltar a Nick.

—Supongo que es el llamado a cenar. —Remarcó el chico, tomando el teléfono señuelo y levantándose. Los otros chicos lo imitaron y abandonaron la habitación, siguiendo a los otros chicos hasta un salón comedor ubicado al centro del campamento.

—Es raro. —Comentó Jeff al entrar, observando a su alrededor. —Las instalaciones son como si estuviera contemplado que hubiera cincuenta personas aquí.

Blaine asintió, tomando asiento.

—Supongo que la gente se ha dado cuenta de que obligar a sus hijos a venir a lugar como éste no es precisamente la mejor manera de demostrar amor.

Nick murmuró su acuerdo mientras se sentaba junto a Blaine en una de las mesas redondas del salón, cercana al centro. Otros iban llenando las otras mesas, aparentemente manteniendo juntos los grupos de las cabañas. Nick vio entrar a Scott en la sala, cogido de la mano con un chico de cabello arenoso que Nick supuso era James. Ambos ocuparon la mesa contigua a la de ellos y Scott se inclinó para hacer las presentaciones adecuadamente. James resultó ser exactamente igual que Scott.

—¡Haremos que éste ridículo campamento se entere de que no pueden meterse con Scames!

Jeff miró al chico con curiosidad y Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienen un nombre de pareja. —Susurró al oído del rubio, que tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Bienvenidos, chicos.

La sala quedó en silencio al entrar la directora, que se plantó frente a una ventana que Nick supuso contenía la cocina.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo. Para los que lo hayan olvidado, soy la señorita Taylor, y soy la directora del campamento. —Hizo un gesto y dos hombres y dos mujeres se acercaron, acomodándose a ambos lados de la mujer. —Éstos son sus consejeros. Ellos les llamarán la atención si se comportan de un modo incorrecto, y se asegurarán de que todo esté en orden: Jessica, Stephen, Zach, y Alana. Conózcanlos, sé que se volverán muy buenos amigos.

—En serio lo dudo. —Murmuró Blaine. —Me recuerdan a mis acosadores.

Nick definitivamente coincidía. Los consejeros parecían ser todo menos amistosos. El chico volteó hacia Jeff para ver qué pensaba, y se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cabaña se había puesto pálido y se aferraba a la mesa.

—¿Jeff?

—Estoy bien. —Musitó el otro sin siquiera mirarlo. Nick se encogió de hombros, resignado. Él mismo tenía secretos que esconder, y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes sacar a la luz los de otros, pues seguramente él tendría que revelar los suyos.

—Ahora, es tiempo de revisar las reglas básicas. —Nick reprimió un bostezo, tratando de poner atención, preguntándose a qué hora llegaría la comida. — Primero, tenemos una amplia variedad de actividades, y las sesiones tendrán lugar todo lo largo de las siguientes cuatro semanas. Todo será obligatorio salvo por enfermedad o con un papel firmado por sus padres que los declare exentos de una determinada actividad. —Nick recordó los comentarios de Scott sobre saltarse sus sesiones de terapia y se preguntó qué tan bien saldría aquello. —Segundo, esto es un campamento correccional. Por tal razón, hay comportamientos que no serán aceptados. Tales comportamientos merecerán castigo. Tercero...

—¿Disculpe usted?

La señorita Taylor frunció los labios.

—¿Sí, señor Hamilton?

Scott se levantó, y Nick se volteó ligeramente en su asiento para mirarlo.

—¿Cuáles son, exactamente, ésos comportamientos, Señorita Taylor?

—Me parece que lo sabe perfectamente, señor Hamilton, puesto que es su quinta vez con nosotros. Ahora, respecto a la tercera...

Scott se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Pero el resto de la gente aquí, que no han tenido el privilegio de visitar éste lugar tan frecuentemente, ¿puede quizá informarlos?

La señorita Taylor suspiró.

—Siéntese, señor Hamilton. Puesto que se rehúsa a cooperar, les informo a los campistas que las conductas inapropiadas se refieren a besarse, tomarse de la mano y tocarse íntimamente. De modo que...

—Por ejemplo. —Scott se volvió a levantar, ésta vez acompañado por James. —Éste tipo de cosas son inapropiadas.

Scott abrazó a James y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Sonidos de apreciación se esparcieron por todo el salón y Nick agitó la cabeza, impresionado por las agallas de los dos chicos. Un segundo después, los dos consejeros varones estaban detrás de cada uno de ellos, separándolos a jalones. — Es sólo una demostración, chicos. No tienen de qué angustiarse. —Dijo Scott mientras intentaba sentarse y el chico con la cabeza rapada no lo dejaba.

—Me parece, señor Hamilton, que debido a eso, necesita usted pasar la noche en Aislamiento.

Algunos de los chicos hicieron muecas de dolor, obviamente conscientes de lo que era. Scott apenas y se inmutó un ápice.

—Me parece bien. Me parece que uno de los chicos de mi cabaña ronca, así que al menos comenzaré este cochino campamento con una buena noche de sueño.

Haciéndole un guiño a otro chico al otro lado de la habitación, Scott se dejó arrastrar por Zach fuera del salón comedor. James , mientras tanto, agitaba la cabeza mientras Stephen le permitía sentarse.

—Caballeros, el señor Hamilton nos presenta también nuestra sala de Aislamiento. Por cualquier quebrantamiento particular de las reglas, un tiempo a solas para reflexionar obra absolutas maravillas, al menos en nuestra experiencia. Puesto que esta es la primera noche, sólo dejaremos al señor Hamilton ahí por doce horas, aunque usualmente los encerramos veinticuatro horas. Consideren esto como su advertencia.

Nick no puso suprimir un escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de estar encerrado en algún lugar, solo. Su mente trató de ayudarle trayéndole recuerdos que él rápidamente reprimió.

"No es el momento"

—Mañana comenzarán las terapias. Nuestro psicólogo, el doctor Peterson, llegará mañana temprano por la mañana y comenzará con las sesiones individuales. Los primeros en recibir la atención personalizada del doctor serán los campistas Hoffman, Masterson, Hamilton y Anderson. Serán informados del horario de sus citas mañana en el desayuno.

Nick miró fugazmente a Blaine, que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Genial, el primero al bate. Esto será divertido...

—Las cabañas van también a juntarse para charlas grupales...

Nick escuchó a Jeff reírse entre dientes.

—Léase, terapia.

Nick asistió su acuerdo con las cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—...en el siguiente orden: cabañas uno y cuatro, cabañas dos y vinco, cabañas tres y seis. —La señorita Taylor batió palmas. —Bien, ahora que hemos esclarecido ése asunto, recemos.

Ah... ¿De acuerdo?

—Nuestro Señor y Padre Celestial. —Comenzó la señorita Taylor y Nick vio cómo varias cabezas se agachaban. Nick los imitó, sin saber exactamente qué esperar. —Te agradecemos por la oportunidad de juntarnos con éstos jovencitos para ayudarlos en su camino a la recuperación y el descubrimiento. Rezamos por que tengan sus corazones abiertos a lo que deben aprender y asimilar éste mes, y que al cabo puedan marchar de aquí limpiados y revitalizados, y habiéndote conocido. También te agradecemos por la comida que vamos a recibir, que bendiga nuestros cuerpos. En Tu precioso nombre. Amén.

Nick levantó la cabeza, volteando para observar a sus compañeros. Blaine lucía divertido; Jeff, pensativo.

—Ahora, es tiempo de comer. ¡Disfruten!

Un murmullo de alivio llenó la habitación mientras los chicos se levantaban y se dirigían a la cocina. De pronto, Nick frunció el ceño.

—¿No dijo Scott que la comida era terrible?

Obtuvo su respuesta un segundo después, al cambiar el murmullo a molestia y asco.

James se inclinó hacia su mesa.

—Los invitaría a comer conmigo y Scott, pero parece que hoy tampoco yo tendré acceso a su reserva. Parece que tendremos que conformarnos con la basura que pretendan hacernos ingerir.

Suspirando, Nick y los otros tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a revisar la comida. Les fueron entregados platos que parecían tener tres días de viejos, con algo que parecía al menos intentar parecerse a una lasaña.

—Bien, aquí uno de mis platos favoritos totalmente arruinado. —Murmuró mientras se sentaba y picaba ligeramente aquel ente con el tenedor.

—Exactamente. —Blaine arrugó la nariz, y tomó un bocado. —Me parece que sí es comida. Y si el resto va a parecerse a esto, creo que será mejor comerlo a morir de inanición.

Nick se forzó a comer un poco antes de rendirse. El resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo hasta que toda la sala estaba en expectativa mirando hacia la directora, quien, aun sonriendo —Nick comenzaba a preguntarse si se había puesto demasiado Botox o algo así. —se levantó, batiendo palmas otra vez.

—Bien, mañana será un gran día, así que será mejor que todos vayan a dormir. ¡Pueden retirarse!

James hizo una mueca burlona, se levantó y miró hacia los chicos.

—Un absoluto placer conocerlos, chicos. Es una lástima que no estemos en el mismo grupo de terapia, pero creo que Scott hará que se diviertan bastante. Los veo mañana, si no me han tirado al Aislamiento para entonces. —El chico se despidió con la mano y se marchó, siguiendo a sus compañeros de cabaña.

—Ese chico es demasiado alegre. —Murmuró Jeff viéndolo marcharse. Nick asintió y los tres enfilaron hacia su cabaña, para encontrar que se había enfriado en su ausencia.

Blaine inmediatamente se quitó su playera, y la lanzó al pie de su cama. Nick se encogió de hombros y lo imitó. Después volteó a ver a Jeff, quien permanecía vestido y parado junto a su cama, luciendo un poco incómodo.

—¿Quieren que apague las luces? —Preguntó.

—Por favor. —Murmuró Blaine, revolviéndose en su cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo. —Realmente no sé por qué, pero estoy muerto de cansancio.

Nick accionó el interruptor y volvió a su cama. Mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas, pudo escuchar claramente cómo Jeff se quitaba la ropa. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¿Era el rubio simplemente muy tímido, o tenía algo que ocultar?

—Buenas noches, chicos. —La voz de Jeff flotó en la silenciosa habitación.

—'Enas noch's... —Murmuró Blaine, claramente ya medio dormido.

Nick escuchó por un momento, escuchando el sonido de Jeff metiéndose a la cama. Ésta era la primera vez que compartía habitación con otros chicos desde... bueno, ni siquiera podía recordar desde cuándo. Esto sería interesante.

—Buenas noches. —Susurró en la obscuridad.

* * *

 **Pronto actualizaré, lo juro solemnemente.  
Les deseo lo mejor a todos. C** **âlins**

* * *

La autora: u/2715724/

La historia: s/7314826/2/Straight-Camp


	3. Ch2 Comienzo

**Así que... de nuevo un mes.**  
 **La escuela me está matando, ¿de acuerdo?**  
 **El hecho de que logre hacer algo además de las tareas es un milagro.  
Así que por favor no me odien.**  
 ***suspira*  
** **Vale, ódienme. lo merezco.**

 **Como siempre, todos los créditos de creación de la historia van a _foraworldundeserving_ , les dejo los links correspondientes al final.**

 **Espero, que mínimo les guste.  
Câlins d'ours.**

* * *

 **Nick**

Despertar con el sonido de gente hablando era algo que Nick no había experimentado en largo tiempo y le tomó varios instantes intentar no asustarse y recordar dónde estaba —que tampoco era como que ayudara mucho, sólo tenía otra cosa de qué asustarse. Sin embargo, puso su mejor cara de desenfado y se incorporó, para ver a Blaine poniéndose una camisa y hablando con Jeff, quien se peinaba en el espejo colocado junto a la puerta del baño.

—Oh, Nick. No te despertamos, ¿o sí?

Nick agitó la cabeza, para después pasarse una mano por el pelo un tanto avergonzado. Después de todo, el cabello de Jeff lucía impecable y Blaine se había puesto ya el gel antes de que Nick despertase.

—No, está bien. Sólo que es un cambio que haya gente en mi habitación.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. —Dijo Jeff dándole un toque final a su cabello antes de voltearse hacia ellos. —¿Dormiste bien?

Y su expresión era tan amistosa que Nick no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cama, buscando entre su ropa algo para ponerse. Hubo un momento de silencio —Nick era consciente de que era resultado de su actitud y realmente no le importaba —antes de que Jeff continuara hablando.

—Y bien, ¿estás nervioso?

—Un poco. —Dijo Blaine metiendo su teléfono bajo el colchón. —No me gusta hablar de mi pasado con gente que no lo comprende, y simplemente sé que ninguno de ellos lo hace. No es como que vayan a traer a un psicólogo gay para que hable con nosotros o alguien que de hecho nos quiera ayudar.

Jeff asintió.

—Me pregunto si ellos creen que de hecho ayudan o si saben perfectamente que no... Oh, ¿te vas a desayunar?

—Ajá. —Nick había ya salido por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido esperar a sus compañeros o al menos preguntarles si querían irse con él, pero realmente no estaba de humor para ser amable.

Nick sabía que había bajado la guardia el día anterior. Había sido demasiado amigable y les había dado a los chicos la impresión de que quería hablar con ellos y ser su amigo cuando, en realidad, no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Sí, tanto Blaine como Jeff parecían ser muy buenos chicos y en circunstancias diferentes Nick sabía que se hubiera llevado muy bien con ellos, pero éstas no eran otras circunstancias. Esto era _ahora_ , y Nick no podía hacerlo. Además, los dos chicos ya se llevaban muy bien sin él enmedio, así que ¿para qué ser intruso en aquello cuando ya sabía cómo iba a terminar?

Justo al llegar al salón, la campana de la noche anterior sonó, haciendo que Nick diera un salto.

Algo más a lo que acostumbrarse, reparó el chico entrando al comedor, que esperaba estaría vacío; sin embargo se encontró a James sentado ahí, con los pies subidos a la mesa.

—¡Hola...! Nick, ¿cierto?

Nick asintió, sabiendo que tendría que sentarse con James. Sería totalmente grosero no hacerlo. El pelinegro se sentó enfrente del otro.

—¿Por qué despierto tan temprano?

—Estoy esperando a que dejen salir a Scott del Aislamiento. Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

James revisó su reloj. Nick notó un breve gesto de preocupación antes de que su expresión usual de gallito volviera a su rostro y ese momento le enseñó más sobre ésos chicos que lo que hubiese aprendido de hablar con ellos por horas. Ambos parecían siempre despreocupados, pero Nick sabía que se querían y que se preocupaban uno por el otro más que por ninguna otra cosa, y que por mucho que alardeaban y fanfarroneaban sobre lo mucho que se divertirían estremeciendo el campamento, ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí. Y no los culpaba. No podía ser en lo absoluto nada lindo saber que tu novio está solo en aislamiento.

Entonces el rostro de James se iluminó y Nick se giró para ver a Scott entrar en la sala, con Blaine y Jeff justo tras de él.

—Te dije que me había dado un estirón, guapo. —Dijo Scott alegremente deslizándose en el asiento junto al de su novio. —Me pasé toda la noche con las rodillas bajo la barbilla. Me debes un masaje.

—No te debo nada. —Pero James lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla, evidentemente mucho más relajado. —¿Qué tal fue?

Blaine y Jeff habían llegado a la mesa y se habían sentado junto a Nick, que estaba casi aliviado. Había estado casi seguro de que los dos chicos le aplicarían ley del hielo por cómo se había comportado antes, pero ellos parecían determinados a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aun cuando Nick no quería comenzar una amistad, tampoco estaba precisamente ansioso por un mes de tratamiento silencioso, y su gélida fortaleza se había deshelado un poco.

" _Quizás conocerlos un poco no esté tan mal. No es como que vaya a verlos de nuevo luego del campamento."_

—¿Qué te digo? —Dijo Scott y Nick recordó que seguían hablando sobre su estadía en Aislamiento. —Es una caja oscura con solo tú mismo como compañía. Es como suena.

" _Oh, cielos..."_

Nick apagó inmediatamente la conversación, agradecido de tantos años practicando esa habilidad durante reuniones familiares que eran básicamente peleas amables. Afortunadamente los chicos ya estaban llenando la sala, y la señorita Taylor eligió ese preciso momento para entrar y llamar su atención batiendo palmas. Nick apagó también la obligatoria plegaria, notando que ninguno de los monitores estaban concentrados en ella ni rezando tampoco, para después ser el primero en ir hacia la zona de servido. El desayuno esa mañana era cereal, algo al menos comestible, aunque no precisamente la elección para desayuno de dieciocho adolescentes. Y para cuando todos volvieron a la mesa y terminaron de comer, Nick estaba aliviado de ver que ya no hablaban del Aislamiento.

—Así que, ¿qué debo esperar?

—Tratarán de meterse en tu cabeza. Leen entre líneas en todo lo que dices... pero más que nada en lo que no dices. Tu mejor apuesta es evitar los temas escabrosos, y no confirmar ni negar nada de lo que te digan. Te tomarán por sorpresa de vez en cuando y responderás, lo sé. El control de daños es tu amigo.

Blaine se mordió un labio.

—¿Y qué hago, entonces?

—Tu padre es abogado, ¿asumo que conoces tus derechos? —Scott hizo una pausa, pensando por un segundo. —De hecho, eso te ayudará. Saben que lo es, así que deberán irse con cuidado cuando se trate de tí. Y de tí. —Agregó, lanzando una mirada hacia Nick, que reprimió un suspiro de alivio. —Ustedes dos estarán bien.

La sala estaba vaciándose y Blaine se levantó, con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Debería irme. Si no vuelvo, mándenle un mensaje a Kurt y díganle que lo amo.

Scott le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No la sudes. Si te estresas demasiado, sabrán que ocultas algo.

Blaine le lanzó una sonrisa de inconvencimiento antes de enfilar hacia la sala donde se impartían las terapias. Scott volvió y notó la expresión del rostro de Jeff casi en el mismo momento que Nick —estaba casi tan aprensivo como Blaine.

—Estará bien, lo prometo. Y tú también cuando debas ir. Ahora, ¿alguno de los dos sabe jugar póker? —Ambos chicos asintieron, Nick confundido. —Nos dan libre la primera mañana salvo que tengamos sesión individual, y James es un jugador de póker horrible. Necesito un poco de competencia auténtica.

—No soy tan malo. —Chilló James, rompiendo efectivamente con la tensión que se había formado con la conversación previa. —Pero estoy dispuesto a un juego si ustedes lo están.

Dos horas más tarde los cuatro chicos estaban enmedio de un acalorado juego en el suelo de la cabaña Cuatro, con un gran montón de botanas entre ellos — _comida real_. Scott no bromeaba sobre su reserva de comida chatarra y por supuesto Nick se había hallado a sí mismo aún más ansioso por ganar el juego y conseguir algo comestible. Estaba a punto de jugar la mano que sabía le haría ganar la partida cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a una de las monitores mirándolos, con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Caballeros?

Jeff se puso blanco, y Nick estuvo seguro de haberse puesto del mismo color, puesto que el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era _"Aislamiento, Aislamiento, Aislamiento"._ Pero Scott soltó una sonora carcajada, levantándose de un salto y envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo.

—¡No asustes a los nuevos, Alana!

James se unió a Scott y le ofreció una mano formalmente a la chica.

—Es un placer conocerte, Scott me ha dicho que fuiste la que le hizo éste lugar soportable estos últimos años.

—Bueno, puesto que ambos estamos aquí por coerción, supuse que era lo más justo.

Alana se volvió hacia Nick y Jeff, quienes justo estaban levantándose. Jeff continuaba alarmantemente pálido, y Nick resistió el instinto de tomar su brazo por si se desplomaba.

—Lo siento, chicos. Simplemente no pude resistirme. No están en problemas, sólo vine porque escuché que Scott mencionó el póker y quiero jugar. Y supongo que porque debo revisar que no estén comportando mal. —E hizo un gesto de descarto, como diciendo "No es que me importe". Scott soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, 'Lana, tendrás que explicar lo que está ocurriendo. Por lo que saben, eres maldad pura igual que los otros.

—Oh, sí claro. —Alana se sentó en la cama, jugando ausentemente con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio. —Básicamente, no apruebo este campamento en lo más mínimo. Mamá me fuerza a venir aquí cada año y ayudarla. Por eso, paso bajo el radar y les ayudo a ustedes, asegurándome de que no se metan en problemas y eso.

Nick levantó una ceja, dubitativo.

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en tí?

Alana se encogió de hombros.

—No lo saben. Y comprendo que muchos no lo harán, y está bien. Con suerte lo verán con el tiempo, a pesar de que debo actuar de cierto modo cuando estoy con los otros, no pienso así. No tengo ningún problema con ustedes... más bien al revés.

—¿Piensas esperar hasta la Universidad? —Preguntó Scott empáticamente, sentándose junto a la chica y cogiéndole una mano. —No sé cómo podría soportarlo si estuviera en tus zapatos.

Nick frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Jeff se le adelantó, evidentemente más entendido que él.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—Diría que bisexual, pero sí. Obviamente no puedo decirle a mi madre, pues me enviaría a un campamento como éste. O me encerraría en un armario.

Nick reprimió un escalofrío, e inmediatamente reparó en otra cosa.

—¿Tu madre es esa señorita Taylor?

—Ella es. Y antes de que me preguntes sobre lo de "señorita", sí, me tuvo fuera del matrimonio y aun así se da el permiso de decirle a las personas la forma "correcta" de tener una relación. —Alana sacó un teléfono y revisó la pantalla. —Y hablando del diablo. Quiere que le ayude a arreglar las salas para las terapias de grupo. Buena suerte con eso, por cierto.

Aceptando abrazos por parte de James y Scott, Alana salió de la habitación.

—Y esa es Alana, dijo Scott innecesariamente. —Es la única, así que no intenten hacerse amigos de los otros, y no sean demasiado amistosos con ella frente a los demás o le costarán más que solo un empleo. —Nick y Jeff asintieron y Scott señaló hacia el juego. —Bueno, me parece que estábamos enmedio de algo.

El juego duró otra media hora antes de que un molesto Blaine apareciese.

—¿Mala sesión? —Preguntó Scott.

—¿Qué están hacien...? Oh, ya veo. —Blaine alzó una ceja al ver el juego y soltó un suspiro. —Sí, horrible. Realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Scott, qué bien que estés aquí, ¿dónde puedo estar seguro de que no me molestarán? Quiero llamarle a mi novio.

—Pues, en realidad, lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte es el Aislamiento. Es un poco aterrador la primera vez, pero ningún otro lugar te dará lo que necesitas. Le diré a Alana que diga que te puso ahí por una hora, si quieres.

Blaine sacó su teléfono de bajo el colchón, el escondite acordado por los tres chicos.

—Justo ahora ni me importa. —Volteó hacia los demás, lanzando una mirada de disculpa. —Lo siento, chicos. Sé que estoy siendo grosero...

—Pero necesitas hablar con Kurt. —Terminó Jeff. —Está bien, entendemos. Sentimos lo de tu sesión.

Nick demostró su concordancia asintiendo. Por mucho que no quisiera parecer demasiado amigable, no le gustaba nada ver a alguien tan afectado por las palabras de alguien más.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Blaine, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa de disculpa antes de seguir a Scott fuera de la cabaña

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Scott volvió, permitiéndoles retomar el juego. El almuerzo se acercaba rápidamente, de modo que terminaron por dejar de jugar y simplemente comer las botanas, guardando algunas para Blaine, quien regresó unos cuarenta minutos después, luciendo significativamente más calmado.

—¿Eso te ayudó? —Preguntó Jeff, moviéndose para dejarle un espacio a Blaine para sentarse

—Muchísimo. —Respondió, de hecho ya más preocupado por la idea de comida comestible. Justo en el momento en que terminó de comer, la campana sonó llamando al almuerzo, y un gruñido simultáneo resonó por la cabina. —Bueno, al menos hemos ya comido algo. —Dijo Blaine alegremente, con un humor evidentemente mucho mejor.

Scott los dirigió hacia el salón comedor, y Nick lo vio dedicarle una afectuosa cabezada a Alana, quien le respondió con un guiño cuando nadie miraba. Él y James se dirigieron a otra mesa, claramente queriendo conocer a todos en el campamento, y los tres chicos se sentaron en su lugar habitual, decidiendo pasar por alto la elección del campamento para almuerzo, considerando que ya habían comido.

Nick lanzó una mirada furtiva a los dos chicos sentados frente suyo y tuvo que resistir la necesitad de soltar un suspiro.

" _¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga desapegado al campamento cuando todos son tan gentiles?"_

* * *

 **Jeff**

—Así que, toca "charla" grupal. —Blaine dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos, con una mueca en el rostro. —¿Qué tal creen que sea?

En eso llegó Scott, quien claramente también había pasado del almuerzo, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento.

—Yo te digo. Por lo general es una pérdida de tiempo, pero ustedes me tienen a mí, así que podrán reírse un poco antes de que terminen por correrme.

Nick frunció un poco el ceño, volviéndose hacia el chico.

—Pensaba que te saltarías las terapias.

—Las individuales, sí. Ahí pueden jugar con tu mente. Pero las sesiones grupales están bien, es divertido desafiarlos ahí. —Scott sopló un beso al otro lado de la habitación, donde James estaba sentado. —James hará lo mismo en la suya. Y ustedes podrán conocer a mis compañeros de habitación. A ver si ustedes logran hacerlos hablar, porque yo no…

En eso, los chicos en la sala comenzaron a dispersarse. Los tres chicos siguieron a Scott hacia la siguiente sala, donde había un círculo de sillas al centro. Otros dos chicos estaban ya sentados, y Scott realizó las presentaciones rápidamente.

—Josh, Shane. Éstos son Nick, Jeff y Blaine, de la cabaña cuatro. —Tras los saludos obligatorios, todos se sentaron, y Jeff comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con interés.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Scott trepó sus pies en la pequeña mesa al centro del círculo y entrelazó sus manos tras de su nuca.

—Esperamos. Quien sea que nos haya tocado llegará en unos minutos y entonces comenzará la diversión… Quiero decir, la charla seria, por supuesto.

Nick soltó una carcajada y Jeff no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero una parte de él estaba comenzando a silenciosamente ponerse ansioso sobre los temas que podrían surgir. Lo último que quería era arriesgarse a que sus secretos salieran a la superficie… Estaría destruido si se descubriera. Estaba tratando de recordar exactamente por qué se había anotado en un campamento como éste cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenidos a su primer sesión de apoyo grupal.

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio al entrar un hombre, que tomó la última silla disponible. Aparentaba ser de mediana edad con el cabello entrecano, y llevaba puesto un traje de tres piezas a pesar de la humedad y el calor del día. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Jeff fueron sus ojos. Absolutamente desagradables.

—Yo soy el señor Everitt, y seré su terapeuta durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

Scott agitó emocionadamente una mano desde su asiento.

—¡Señor Everitt! ¿Me recuerda?

El disgusto en el rostro del hombre aumentó.

—Señor Hamilton. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Va a cooperar éste año?

Scott hizo una mueca pensativa, y al cabo de algunos segundos se encogió de hombros.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver.

—Muy bien, gracias por ésta introducción, señor Hamilton. ¿Puedo continuar? —Scott dio una perezosa cabezada y Jeff tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Quizás esto verdaderamente podía resultar divertido. —Como dije, estaremos juntos durante el próximo mes. En este lapso, discutiremos como grupo diferentes problemas y conflictos relativos al concepto de homosexualidad, decisiones de vida, y esencialmente, realizaremos un automejoramiento… ¿sí, señor Hamilton?

—¿Quiere decir que usted también se automejorará, señor Everitt?

Jeff vio como el hombre reprimía un suspiro.

—Yo los ayudaré a ustedes chicos a auto mejorarse. ¿Si pudiéramos mantener las interrupciones al mínimo hasta que les pida que hablen…? —Scott volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero Jeff sabía que no había modo en que se la fuera a dejar fácil al psiquiatra. —De acuerdo. Entonces, el día de hoy comenzaremos lentamente y simplemente hablaremos sobre ustedes en general. Iremos alrededor del círculo y cada uno de ustedes dirá su nombre, de dónde vienen. Por qué están aquí, y lo que esperan obtener de ésta experiencia. —Dio una cabezada hacia el chico a su derecha, Josh, si no recordaba mal. —Tú primero.

—Me llamo Joshua Gibson —comenzó en voz baja, y Jeff pensó inmediatamente que aquel chico no era del tipo de los que hablaban en público —Vengo de Worthington, y voy a la Escuela Cristiana de Worthington. Estoy aquí porque mis abuelos no están de acuerdo con lo que soy. Vivo con ellos. —Aclaró ante la mirada confundida que Scott le dirigía. —Y lo que espero obtener… —Se encogió de hombros —No lo sé… Volver a ser yo mismo, supongo.

—Muy bien. —Dijo el señor Everitt sin sonreír. —Pero decir que la homosexualidad es "lo que eres" es una declaración que tratamos de erradicar. ¿Siguiente?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Shane.

—Shane Indrum. Mansfield. Mis padres me enlistaron, así que aquí estoy. Tan solo quiero acabar con esto para poder volver y continuar con el resto de mi verano.

Con eso, el chico volvió a enfocarse en sus zapatos. Evidentemente, no tenía más interés en estar ahí que los demás, y no iba a fingir que sí. Tras un incómodo silencio, el señor Everitt se aclaró la garganta.

—También vamos a trabajar en nuestras habilidades de comunicación. Después de todo, si no hablamos sobre ello, no podemos resolverlo.

—Ese es el lema. —Exclamó Scott animadamente, sonriendo y aligerando la tensión en la habitación. A continuación, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento. —Supongo que es mi turno, aunque si a éstas alturas no me conoce, supongo que no está haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Scott Hamilton, orgulloso oriundo de Cidersville, que se encuentra a las afueras de Lima, para aquellos que no han escuchado de nosotros. —Jeff notó que Blaine había mirado a Scott con curiosidad, y se preguntó la significancia de ello. —Voy a la Escuela Preparatoria Shawnee… y estoy seguro de que todos me aman. Todos actúan como si lo hicieran, por supuesto. —El chico puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Y por qué estoy aquí? Pues, ¡éste es mi campamento de veraneo! ¡No he faltado una vez en cinco años!

Blaine soltó una sonora carcajada antes de detenerse al ver la severa mirada del terapeuta.

—¡Hey, tiene permitido reírse! Después de todo, soy un chico bastante divertido. Y estoy aquí todo el verano. —El chico hizo un movimiento de batería con las manos.

—¿Para terminar, señor Hamilton?

—Oh, claro. Ustedes seguramente quieren una oportunidad de hablar. —Scott se enderezó en su asiento. —Bueno, espero poder convencerlos de que si son gay está bien. Si no, espero poder disfrutar el tiempo que podré tener con mi novio. Normalmente no vivimos juntos, después de todo. —Scott volvió a subir los pies a la mesa, y se giró hacia Blaine. —Tu turno, mi amigo geladicto. Espera… —Se inclinó por sobre Blaine para susurrar al oído de Jeff. —Chico, tienes un cabello asombroso. ¿Qué haces dejándolo pasearse por ahí…?

—Gracias, señor Hamilton.

Blaine sonrió y agitó la cabeza, tocándose el cabello nerviosamente. Jeff hizo nota mental sobre preguntarle a Blaine sobre el excesivo uso de gel de vuelta en la habitación.

—hola, soy Blaine Anderson. Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo en la Academia Dalton, en Westerville, donde estoy internado, pero mi familia vive en Chillicothe. No me pregunten por qué, cuando mi padre pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en Westerville peleando con el padre de Nick. —Nick sonrió y Jeff no pudo evitar sentirse un poco excluido. Sin embargo, apartó sus sentimientos al respecto, recordándose que el otro chico se había mantenido fuera del círculo, y que cualquier oportunidad de que se integrara era de hecho buena. —Mis padres no tomaron muy bien que llevara a mi novio a casa —continuó Blaine, con los ojos un tanto vidriosos en el modo familiar que Jeff asociaba a cuando pensaba en Kurt —, así que me enviaron aquí para evitar la vergüenza de la familia, o algo así. Lo que en realidad quiero es hacer amigos, y creo que ya lo estoy logrando.

Blaine dedicó sendas sonrisas a Jeff y Nick, y Jeff le devolvió el gesto antes de decidir que era mejor terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

—Bien, me llamo Jeff Sterling y…

—¿Disculpe, señor Everitt? —Jeff se congeló a media oración mientras Zach entraba en la habitación. —El señor Musgrove me pidió que viniera a ver si necesitaba un monitor presente en su sesión.

" _Respira, Jeff. Todo está bien."_ Apretando con fuerza los brazos de la silla, Jeff se forzó a no hacer contacto visual con el monitor, desviando la mirada hacia sus zapatos en vez.

—No, creo que estamos bien aquí, gracias. —El hombre hizo un gesto de "fuera", evidentemente disfrutando mandonear a los monitores. Zach se encogió de hombros y se marchó. —Señor Sterling, por favor, continúe.

Jeff respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma y de que el pánico no se reflejara en su rostro. _"Estás a salvo."_

—Soy de Newark, pero voy a vivir en Westerville el año próximo, pues van a transferirme a Dalton también. —Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Blaine sonriendo, y eso le permitió relajarse un poco. —Estoy aquí por elección propia, de hecho. Mis padres esperan que éste campamento me permita descubrir quién soy, y es más o menos lo que yo espero también. Pero la verdad estoy bastante seguro de lo que soy de todos modos.

—Bueno, veremos cómo resultan las cosas. —El señor Everitt apretó sus rodillas. —¿El último?

—Mi nombre es Nick Duval. —Jeff frunció el ceño en cuanto el chico comenzó a hablar. Parecía que pronunciaba un discurso memorizado, más que si hablase sobré sí mismo, y Jeff no pudo evitar preguntarse si el chico tendría máscaras como las suyas, y lo que podría significar si así fuera. —Soy de Westerville y asisto a la Preparatoria Westerville. Mi padre me enlistó aquí cuando salí del clóset con él la semana pasada. Y realmente no espero sacar nada de todo esto.

Jeff notó que Scott fruncía el ceño, y supo que el pelirrojo había notado las mismas señales en Nick. Evidentemente había algo bajo la superficie que el más bajo no había solucionado. Sin embargo, el rubio ni siquiera lo juzgaba. Sus propios conflictos estaban también por los cielos.

—De acuerdo, ahora que nos conocemos un poco mejor, comencemos nuestra sesión. —El señor Everitt colocó algunos papeles sobre la mesa frente a él. —Comenzaremos con el principal tema común entre ustedes, que evidentemente es el problema de la homosexualidad. Me gustaría comenzar por preguntarles si pueden señalar cuándo comenzó su decisión por autoseñalarse como homosexuales.

Jeff estaba intentando comprender lo que el hombre había querido decir cuando Scott habló.

—Chicos, lo que trata de preguntarles es cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que éramos gay. Excepto que no puede preguntárnoslo así porque no tienen permitido creer que somos gay.

Por una vez, el señor Everitt no dijo nada ante la contribución de Scott, y Jeff supuso que estaba esforzándose por ignorar al muchacho. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Blaine habló.

—Bueno, pues yo me di cuenta cuando tenía como doce años. Principalmente porque otros chicos miraban a las chicas y yo no las veía del mismo modo.

Un murmullo de concordancia recorrió el grupo.

—Yo tenía trece. —Aportó Josh en voz baja. Shane asintió, murmurando algo que sonaba como un "Igual yo".

—Yo siempre lo supe. —Dijo Scott. —Sólo fue cuestión de aceptarlo.

—Lo mismo que yo. —Dijo Jeff, sintiendo el alivio recorrerlo. Había estado paranoico, pensando que las sesiones grupales lo dejarían tan marginado como lo había estado toda su vida.

Descubrir que los otros chicos comprendían por lo que había pasado era probablemente una de las mejores cosas que le podrían haber pasado en el campamento. Nick estaba también sentado más derecho en su silla, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Un segundo después desapareció, y Jeff casi pudo ver cómo la máscara se acomodaba en su lugar. _"¿Qué es lo que esconde?"_ , se preguntó el chico, considerando brevemente si sus problemas podrían estar mal mismo nivel que los suyos. _"No, detente."_

—Para aquellos que pueden ponerle una edad, ¿qué ocurría en sus vidas en ese punto?

Nuevamente, tomó bastante rato antes de que alguno hablara.

—¿Comenzaba la secundaria? —Aportó Josh. —Nada fuera de lo ordinario además de eso.

Aparentemente era una respuesta incorrecta.

—La opinión de éste campamento es que sus sentimientos de preferencia sexual hacia los hombres están basados en efectos que los disparan. Pudo haber un encuentro con un varón, favorable o no. Podrían haberse sentido aislados y querido atención en cualquier forma que pudiesen conseguirla. Pero algo ha ocurrido para hacerlos sentir de éste modo, y nuestro trabajo es llegar al fondo de ello.

Jeff tuvo que esforzarse bastante para que su boca no se abriese. _"¡No pueden hablar en serio!"_

—Besé a una chica por primera vez cuando tenía doce y fue asqueroso. ¿Cuenta?

El señor Everitt frunció el ceño.

—No, señor Duval. Ese no es el tipo de eventos a los que estoy re…

—Pero verá —interrumpió Nick —, me parece que son exactamente esas las cosas que nos hacen gay. Las cosas que nos alejan de las chicas y nos acercan a los chicos, y no cosas negativas que nos disparen sentimientos de autorrechazo o lo que sea.

El tono de Nick era suave y calmado, pero Jeff notó que sus puños estaban apretados y que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos, y supo que el hombre había tocado un punto álgido con Nick.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo el rubio, queriendo apoyar al más bajo todo lo más posible. —No es como que haya elegido que me gustaran los chicos en mi escuela, ninguno de ellos me aceptaba precisamente por ser gay. Si en ese punto hubiera podido escoger, habría elegido que me gustaran las chicas. Ya no lo haría, sin embargo.

Scott se inclinó para chocar puños con Jeff, quien puso los ojos en blanco al hacerlo.

—¡Al fin, gente que dice lo que piensa!

—No creo que sea buena idea felicitarlos, señor Hamilton. Después de todo, sabemos a dónde lo ha llevado en el pasado decir lo que piensa. —El señor Everitt los observaba con los ojos fríos, y Jeff comprendió la silenciosa amenaza en sus palabras. "Decir lo que piensas no es algo bueno. Hazlo y estarás en problemas."

El silencio se volvió tenso otra vez antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar.

—Bien, es algo más en lo que tendremos que trabajar duro. Les garantizo que si lo piensan lo suficiente, algún evento vendrá a su memoria. No importa qué tan pequeño, siempre hay un detonador. Diez minutos de reflexión.

Jeff pestañeó algunas veces antes de darse cuenta de que el hombre quería que pensaran.

" _Honestamente, esto es estúpido"_ , se dijo el muchacho. _"No hay modo en que un evento de mi pasado desencadenara todo esto. Los principales eventos de mi pasado ocurrieron después de que me diera cuenta de que soy gay."_ Y con eso en mente, los recuerdos inmediatamente comenzaron a inundar su mente. La respiración del chico se volvió entrecortada y comenzó a retorcer sus mangas con las manos, tratando de salir de sus recuerdos, de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera…

Jeff abrió los ojos en un boqueo, e inmediatamente miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había notado que casi había tenido un ataque de pánico. Casi todos los demás estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos, pero Scott estaba mirándolo, luciendo preocupado. Jeff estampó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no había sido suficiente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Scott gesticulando sin emitir sonido, una vez que revisó que el señor Everitt estaba ocupado. Jeff asintió rápidamente y Scott lo observó unos segundos antes de agitar la cabeza. "No, no lo estás. Hablaremos luego."

Jeff intentó discutir gesticulando, pero Scott ya había desviado la mirada, y el rubio supo que no había lugar a discusión. De alguna manera, este chico había averiguado en pocos minutos que ocultaba algo, y eso casi lo asustaba más que sus recuerdos. Sabía que podría mantener algunas cosas en secreto si quería —Scott realmente no parecía del tipo que presionaba sobre los conflictos— pero por alguna razón sentía que podría confiar en el chico.

—De acuerdo, ¿Alguien logró identificar algo?

Mirando a su alrededor, Jeff noto que todos sacudían la cabeza, y él los imitó. Realmente no había seguido el ejercicio apropiadamente, sin embargo, él no se tragaba la mierda que el hombre escupía.

Desafortunadamente, eso no pareció decepcionar en absoluto al hombre.

—Bien, supongo que deben seguir pensando. Nuestra próxima sesión es en tres días. Para entonces, quiero algo de cada uno de ustedes, así como un evento determinante de su infancia. —Recogiendo sus papeles de la mesa, el señor Everitt se levantó. —Pueden irse a cenar.

—¡Excelente sesión, señor Everitt! —Scott se puso de pie de un brinco, extendiéndole la mano al hombre, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente. —¡Hasta dentro de tres días!

En el segundo en que el hombre abandonó la habitación, Blaine estallo en un ataque de risa que evidentemente había estado aguantándose durante toda la sesión. Los otros se sumaron rápidamente, y Jeff intentó hacer lo mismo.

—¡Vaya, qué montón de mierda! —Exclamó Nick, agitando la cabeza. —Eso fue simplemente ridículo.

—Y se pone peor. —Dijo Scott, abrazando a Jeff por los hombros. —Al menos parece que ustedes chicos lo harán ponerse interesante. ¿Cena?

El pequeño grupo enfiló hacia el salón comedor, donde el resto de los grupos iban llegando por goteo. La señorita Taylor estaba de pie al frente, con su usual sonrisa, y Jeff tuvo que preguntarse qué se metía la mujer para estar tan feliz todo el tiempo. Cuando todo el mundo había llegado, el rubio agachó obedientemente la cabeza mientras ella recitaba una especie de oración, notando que posiblemente ella era la única obsesionada con el aspecto religioso ahí.

La cena de esa noche era supuestamente espaguetis a la boloñesa.

—Más bien parece una sopa. —Comentó Nick mientras volvían a su mesa con sus platos. —Sopa… con pedazos de algo que pretende ser carne. Y algunos pedacitos de pasta. Fanta-buloso.

—De nuevo, otra cosa que sólo se pone peor. —Scott y James se les unieron, sentándose lo más juntos posible en la banca. —esto al menos es comestible, así que les sugiero que coman todo lo que puedan.

Tomando el consejo, Jeff se esforzó por comer lo más posible, sin embargo, se rindió hacia la mitad del plato, al igual que los demás. El chico notó que la atención de Scott estaba enfocada en él durante la mayor parte de la cena, y que frecuentemente se inclinaba a susurrar algo al oído de James antes de levantarse.

—Creo que necesitan chocolate, chicos. Jeff, ven conmigo para que te lo de. De cualquier manera, quería hablar contigo.

Jeff de inmediato supo lo que venía.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió en voz baja, mirando cómo Scott depositaba un beso en la mejilla de James antes de arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación con Jessica siguiéndolos, claramente lista para hacer valer su autoridad de ser necesario. En vez de dirigirse a alguna de las cabañas, Scott lo condujo hacia una de las pequeñas habitaciones al borde del campamento. Jeff ya las había visto al entrar, pero seguía sin saber su utilidad. —¿Para qué son? —Le preguntó a Scott, señalando la cabaña.

—Es el Aislamiento. Uno de los dos. El otro está por allá. —Scott señalo hacia la cabaña Uno. —Con suerte no terminarán ahí. —El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, e invitó al rubio a unírsele. —Vamos. Habla conmigo.

* * *

 **Nick**

—¿Dónde crees que esté?

Nick levantó la vista de su libreta, con el entrecejo fruncido. Blaine tenía el teléfono en la mano (obviamente se había estado mensajeando con Kurt) y miraba hacia la cama vacía de Jeff.

—Quiero decir, sé que iba a hablar con Scott, pero han pasado horas.

—Quizás tienen más en común de lo que habían pensado. —Nick se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo. Por horrible que sonara, realmente no le interesaba. No iba a pretender llamar a Jeff su amigo a estas alturas, y si el chico quería convivir con otros muchachos, pues que lo hiciera. Además, cuando Blaine dijo horas, tan solo había querido decir dos. Todo lo que Nick quería era un poco de paz y silencio para poder escribir en su diario.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, con expresión pensativa.

—Oye, ¿sabes que podrías meterte en graves problemas si te encontraran con eso?

—Lo sé. —Nick hizo una mueca ante la mención de la estúpida regla del campamento. —Están prohibidos los diarios y bitácoras. Por lo cual lo guardo bajo el colchón. Con solo cuatro monitores de tiempo completo, no creo que tengan tiempo para planear revisiones de habitación.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tienen tan pocos? —Blaine continuaba mirando la cama de Jeff, pero pronto volteó hacia Nick. —Lo siento, probablemente quieres concentrarte y… —Su teléfono vibró. —Oh, ese es Kurt. —Sus ojos volvieron a bajar hacia la pantalla y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras escribía un nuevo mensaje.

Nick escribió un par más de líneas antes de tapar su bolígrafo y meter la libreta bajo el colchón.

—Así que… —Dijo el chico, estirándose en la cama y mirando al techo. —Parece que identificaste algo cuando Scott dijo de dónde era. —Una vez más, hubiera preferido no comenzar microcharla, pero estaba demasiado aburrido para soportarlo. Además, siempre podía simplemente ponerle fin si era necesario.

—Ah, sí. —Blaine soltó el celular. —Kurt es de Lima. Pensé que tendría que preguntarle si se conocían. Pero no. —Aclaró. —Aunque dijo que se mantendrá alerta una vez que el campamento acabe.

—¿Y si me cuentas algo sobre él? —Nick se encontró a sí mismo preguntando antes de poderse detener. Puesto que Kurt y Blaine eran los únicos novios gay que había llegado a conocer —aparte de Scott y James, por supuesto—, en serio quería saber cómo era aquello. Así que a pesar de su decisión de no involucrarse en la vida de los demás, tenía que preguntar. Además, el rostro de Blaine se iluminó inmediatamente.

—Pues… ni siquiera puedo comenzar a describirlo. —El chico luchó por encontrar palabras por algunos segundos antes de tomar su teléfono. —¿Y si lo llamo?

Nick lo pensó algunos segundos. Realmente no tenía tanto interés en conocer al novio de Blaine, pero el chico lucía tan entusiasmado ante el prospecto de hablar con Kurt, que no tuvo el corazón de negarse.

—Seguro.

Rápidamente, Blaine marcó el número y activó el altavoz. Por unos segundos, el tono de conexión llenó la habitación antes de que una voz lo remplazara.

—¿Blaine?

—Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo estás? —Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cambio en la voz de Blaine. El amor casi brotaba de sus palabras, como si Kurt fuera su todo. Pero un soplo de amargura surgió desde atrás de su corazón, como si la conversación fuera afilada y pudiera lastimarlo de repente. _"Nunca he tenido eso, y probablemente jamás lo tendré."_

—Estoy muy bien, cariño, ¿cómo estás tú? —La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica era angelical por naturaleza, y Nick se encontró preguntándose cómo cantaría éste chico, clasificándolo de inmediato como un posible contratenor.

Blaine hizo un gesto invitándolo a unirse mientras respondía.

—Bueno, digamos que he estado mejor. Hablarte me ayuda, por supuesto. Pero antes de que empiece a quejarme sobre mi día, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Nick supo que ese era su llamado a turno.

—Hola. Me llamo Nick… Soy uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Blaine.

—¡Oh, hola, Nick! —Su voz era abrumadoramente entusiasta. —Es un placer conocerte. Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no estarás precisamente genial de cualquier modo. Lamento que estés atrapado ahí también.

" _Vaya…"_ Su tono era tan genuino.

—Gracias, Kurt. —Murmuró Nick, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco abrumado. El hecho de que alguien con quien había hablado por menos de un minuto se interesara tanto por él era… bueno, hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas un poco y amenazaba con dejar salir ciertas emociones que rápidamente contuvo. No era el momento. —Pues, la razón por la que Blaine te llamó es porque le pregunté sobre ti y no pudo describirte.

—¿En serio? Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy bueno describiéndome. —Kurt rió. —De acuerdo, pues… voy a Dalton con Blaine, hemos salido por un par de meses. Mi padre está bien con ello, lo cual es bueno, pues significa que tuvimos un lugar a dónde ir luego de que… —Se interrumpió, no sabiendo qué tanto podía decir.

—Está bien, Kurt. Ya les dije… Oh, espera. —Blaine y Nick voltearon al abrirse la puerta, y Blaine cubrió apuradamente el teléfono. Pero sólo era Jeff, sonriéndoles con incertidumbre y con algunas barras de chocolate en las manos. —Lo siento, amor. Pensamos que podía ser un monitor.

Nick sabía que sus ojos lo estaban traicionando, pero era un raro adicto al chocolate. No consumirlo los últimos días no había sido mucho problema, al menos hasta el segundo en que vio las barras que Jeff levaba. Blaine lo miró, y después volteó hacia Jeff con gesto divertido.

—¡Jeff, dale el chocolate antes de que lastime a alguien! —Jeff rió, ofreciéndole una barra a Nick, quien la tomó sin dudar un segundo. Sólo cuando llevaba ya la mitad del chocolate fue que notó que el rubio lucía mucho más relajado que durante la sesión y se supuso que hablar con Scott le había ayudado con lo que fuera que le ocurriera.

—Blaine, ¿presentaciones? —La voz aguda de Kurt sonó a través del teléfono, haciendo saltar ligeramente a Jeff. —¿Acaso acaba de entrar alguien llamado Jeff?

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco

—Jeff, éste es mi novio, Kurt. —Nick vio como los ojos de Jeff se iluminaban.

—¡Kurt, hola! Hemos oído mucho sobre ti. —Kurt rió al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cosas buenas, espero?

—Bebé, sabes que no les contaría cosas como la vez que pensaste que tu padre no sabía que eras gay y tú…

—¡Oye! —La voz de Kurt lo interrumpió. —Eso te lo conté en confidencia. —Pero su voz era ligera y bromista y Blaine sonreía. —Bien, pues Blaine le decía a Nick que no sabía cómo describirme y… oh, cierto, hablaba sobre mí. Mi materia favorita. Bueno… pues, estoy en los Warblers con Blaine —es nuestro coro de espectáculo—, y canto de contratenor cuando Blaine no se roba todos los solos.

Blaine volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, evidentemente acostumbrado a escuchar aquello.

—Blaine, ¿cantas? —Preguntó Jeff sorprendido, al igual que Nick. Él adoraba cantar y saber que su compañero de habitación era, al parecer, el solista líder de su coro de espectáculo… bueno, eso solo haría más difícil para Nick mantener su distancia. Pero una pequeña parte traicionera de él estaba expectante, esperando que Blaine dijera que sí, que hubiera alguien más que comprendiera su amor por la música.

—¿Es en serio? —Kurt sonaba incrédulo. —¿Quieren decir que no se la ha pasado cantando? ¡Por lo general no puedo callarlo! —Su voz se tornó un susurro bromista. —Piensa que las serenatas son románticas, y no he tenido el corazón para decirle que sólo fue romántico la primera vez, no la centésima.

Nick no pudo evitar reírse, recibiendo una mirada un tanto sorprendida por parte de Jeff en respuesta. _"Supongo que me lo merezco"_

—¿Por qué no te hemos escuchado cantar? —Le preguntó Jeff a Blaine, quien lucía un

—Suelo llegar al punto en que alejo a la gente con mi incesante necesidad de cantar. Yo solo no quería darles una mala impresión.

Kurt reía al otro lado de la línea pero Jeff estaba mirando a Blaine contemplativamente.

—Supongo que estamos en el mismo bote, ¿eh? También canto.

Ambos chicos alzaron las cejas y se sonrieron, y a continuación se volvieron hacia Nick, claramente preguntándose si estaba igual en el mismo bote. _"Es tu oportunidad… No tienes que ser el marginado, puedes decirles…"_

—No, yo no… No mucho en realidad.

—Bueno, dos de tres, no está mal. —Medio cantó Blaine antes de devolver su atención hacia Kurt. Sin embargo, Jeff continuó mirando a Nick, quien comenzó a sentirse incomodo bajo su atención pues de alguna manera Jeff sabía que Nick no estaba siendo honesto. Afortunadamente no tuvo que preocuparse por ello mucho tiempo ya que el sonido de pasos podía oírse hacia la cabaña. —Kurt, bebé, alguien viene. —Susurró Blaine antes de finalizar la llamada y meter el teléfono bajo el colchón. Los tres chicos inmediatamente entraron en acción y estaban ya preparándose para la cama cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Jessica.

—Fuera luces. —Dijo simplemente, activando el apagador y dando un portazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Blaine rió.

—Es simplemente adorable. No puedo esperar a conocerla mejor.

Nick suspiró, esperando a que sus ojos se ajustaran antes de continuar preparándose para dormir. Escuchó a Blaine entrar al baño anexo y supuso que estaba lavándose el gel —y si conociera mejor al chico, seguramente le llamaría la atención por tal trastorno. Nick podría no ser precisamente un obsesivo de la apariencia personal, pero ningún chico adolescente debería emplastar su cabello como si fuera a una junta de negocios todos los días y Nick estaba sorprendido de que Jeff no le hubiese dicho nada aun considerando la atención que parecía dedicarle el rubio a su propio cabello.

" _Estás sobre pensando otra vez"_ , se dijo severamente y subió a su cama, volteando resueltamente hacia la pared e intentando dormir.

* * *

 **No les prometo actualizar muy pronto. Quizás en un mes. Sí, en un mes será. Les quiero.**

 _Damian_

* * *

La autora: u/2715724/

La historia: s/7314826/2/Straight-Camp


	4. Ch3 Roto

**Prometí que en un mes y... resulta que fueron dos meses. Y fracción.  
** **Las he hecho peores, doy fe.  
Pero ya subo, y antes de las Pascuas habrá CdH. Lo juro solemnemente.**

 **Como siempre, todos los créditos de creación de la historia van a _foraworldundeserving_ , les dejo los links correspondientes al final.** **  
**

 **Espero, que mínimo les guste.  
Câlins d'ours.**

* * *

 **PoVJeff**

Cuando Jeff se despertó para encontrarse a sí mismo hecho ovillo al pie de su cama, no estaba en absoluto sorprendido. La pesadilla estaba ya desapareciendo de su mente, como de costumbre, y se estiró para desperezarse antes de quedarse congelado al recordar en dónde estaba. Con cierta preocupación, miró furtivamente hacia las otras dos camas. Blaine continuaba profundamente dormido, con el teléfono apretado en su mano, y Jeff tuvo que sonreír al darse cuenta que el chico probablemente se había estado mensajeando con Kurt en medio de la noche. Pero al voltear hacia la cama de Nick, notó que el otro chico estaba totalmente despierto, y que desviaba la mirada como si hubiera estado observándolo.

 _"Bien, mierda"_

Jeff hubiera querido ocultar de los otros chicos la existencia de sus pesadillas por el mayor tiempo posible. Ya sabía que no gritaba ni lloraba al tenerlas —aún si lo hacía en el sueño— pero Nick seguramente había notado su posición. Por otro lado, aunque Nick no había sido el compañero de habitación más amable, Jeff esperaba que no diría nada al respecto. Aunque ciertamente no parecía que fuera a hacerlo.

Suspirando, Jeff se salió de la cama, tomó sus productos para el cabello y una muda de ropa, y se metió al baño. Se vistió rápidamente, agradeciendo a quien fuera que hubiera creado el campamento por incluir los baños en las cabañas en vez de por separado, antes de comenzar el largo proceso de peinarse. Para cuando había terminado, podía escuchar a Blaine moviéndose por la habitación y se dio cuenta que probablemente el chico necesitaría el baño. Mientras tal pensamiento pasaba por su mente, otro surgió, sacándole a Jeff una sonrisa. La mañana anterior, Blaine ya se había levantado para cuando Jeff había despertado, y tenía el cabello engelado como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ésta mañana, Jeff podría ver qué era lo que Blaine escondía bajo la gomina.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Jeff abrió rápidamente la puerta, solo para perder el tren de ideas al ver a Blaine, parado junto a su cama sin camiseta puesta. Jeff se permitió unos segundos para observar, dándose cuenta de que _podía_. Sí, Blaine tenía novio, y probablemente ni siquiera era precisamente su tipo de todos modos, pero Jeff no tenía que sentirse como si cometiese un crimen si miraba a otro chico. Además, Blaine era _bastante lindo_.

—Buenos días, Jeff. —Dijo Blaine animadamente, tomando una playera del montón que había sacado de su cajón y presentándola sobre su torso. —¿se ve bien? Kurt generalmente juzga mis atuendos en presentabilidad.

Jeff ahogó una risa.

—Es una camiseta negra, Blaine. No creo que puedas verte mal con eso.

Fue solo después de que Blaine se hubiese puesto la playera que Jeff recordó la razón porque había salido tan aceleradamente del baño y miró el cabello de Blaine. Un segundo después comenzó a buscar el gel del otro chico, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Busco tu gomina, para poder quemarla. —Respondió Jeff inmediatamente.

Blaine subió nerviosamente una mano hacia la mata de rizos de su cabeza, y jaló uno.

—¡Vamos, esto luce horrible!

Jeff hizo una pausa y volteó lentamente hacia el ojimiel, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y usar esa mascarilla de goma no?

—Es mejor que esto. —Replicó Blaine, con un tono repentinamente defensivo. Casi corrió hasta el baño, azotando la puerta sólo para reabrirla algunos segundos después. —Eso fue grosero, lo siento. Tan sólo preferiría no discutir sobre mi cabello. —Jeff asintió con la cabeza y Blaine esbozó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Sinceramente, no alcanzaba a ver cuál era el problema, pero decidió dejarlo. Después de todo, Jeff tenía sus propios secretos, y ciertamente no iba a hacer que Blaine revelase los suyos a la fuerza.

Nick se había arreglado mientras Jeff estaba en el baño, se dirigía ya hacia la puerta. Ésta vez, Jeff no intentó detenerlo, sino que lo miró salir con curiosidad, preguntándose qué le ocurría. A veces, parecía como si quisiera hacer amigos y unirse a su conversación, pero luego una máscara caía súbitamente y comenzaba a rechazar a todos. Usualmente, Jeff lo dejaría pasar, pero por alguna razón, ésta vez tenía demasiada curiosidad para hacerlo. Quería desentrañar el misterio que era Nicholas Duval y descubrir qué era lo que escondía del mundo.

 _"Quizás es porque te identificas ligeramente demasiado con él."_

 _—Alto_. —Se dijo Jeff a sí mismo con firmeza, dirigiéndose a su cama y sacando su teléfono de debajo del colchón. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de su madre, y el chico sonrió nostálgicamente, presionando con sus dedos el beso al final del texto antes de devolver el aparato a su lugar. Después lo respondería. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió y Blaine salió nuevamente, sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Oh, ¿se marchó ya? —Preguntó, haciendo una cabezada hacia la cama del otro pelinegro, y Jeff asintió. —¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Crees que hayamos hecho algo que lo haya hecho sentir incómodo?

—No lo creo. Supongo que simplemente hay algo que personalmente le molesta, o quizás solo odia el lugar. —Blaine asintió.

—No lo culpo, la verdad yo también lo odio bastante. No es por ofenderlos, pero de no ser por Kurt esto apestaría supremamente.

Jeff se encogió de hombros, en un intento de no demostrarle a Blaine que el comentario de hecho le había dolido un poquito.

 _"Jamás seré suficiente para nadie_ —se recordó una vez más —. _No en realidad"_

—Debe ser lindo, tener un novio. —Dijo en vez, antes de pegar un brinco al sonar la campana del desayuno.

—A veces. —Dijo Blaine una vez que la campana dejó de resonar por el campamento. —Es decir, no cambia ría a Kurt por nada en el mundo, y lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero a veces realmente apesta, porque somos dos chico enamorados _en Ohio_. No podemos ser una pareja "normal" aquí. Todas nuestras citas son citas de café o salidas en grupo porque no podemos ir a un restaurante y pedir una mesa para dos sin una gran discusión y probablemente una escena. —Blaine sostuvo la puerta para Jeff antes de cerrarla tras de ambos. —¿Pero el auténtico "tener un novio" al que creo que te refieres? Sí, es genial.

Jeff agachó un poquito la cabeza, tratando de no atraer la atención hacia sí, a pesar de que eran los únicos en el pasillo y de que obviamente Blaine estaría mirándolo.

—Kurt y tú parecen ser muy felices juntos.

Blaine se detuvo y Jeff lo imitó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de curiosidad.

—Oye, ya te llegará el momento, ¿sabes? —Dijo Blaine suavemente. Jeff se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya, pues _con un carajo_ , Blaine acababa de leerle la mente. —Estaba en tu lugar tan solo unos meses atrás, sintiendo que estaría solo por siempre y todo eso. No lo estarás ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio puso su mejor cara valiente y sonrió, asintiendo aun cuando _sabía_ que Blaine estaba equivocado. Porque si alguien se volviera tan cercano a Jeff como para que el entregara su corazón, tendría que saberlo _todo_ , y nadie podría amarlo cuando descubriera la verdad sobre su vida. No era tan inocente.

Blaine devolvió la sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del otro con gentileza y Jeff resistió la mueca de dolor psicológico que esto desencadenó.

La escena fue casi idéntica a la de la mañana anterior, salvo que esta vez Nick estaba sentado junto con Scott y James, causando que Jeff se preguntase si él había escogido sentarse con ellos o si ellos lo habían decidido por él. Prefiriendo no pensar al respecto, Jeff tomó el asiento frente a Blaine, quien se había apoltronado alegremente junto a Nick.

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Scott les sonrió, siempre con el mismo entusiasmo de Blaine.

—Jeff, Blaine, buenos días. ¿Están listos para un divertido día lleno de actividades?

—¿Actividades? —Preguntó Jeff, dubitativo. No había considerado hacer investigación antes de llegar, y ya estaba arrepintiéndose considerando lo que había visto en los últimos días. El chico sabía que aún había mucho por venir, y comenzaba a preguntarse si de hecho era suficientemente fuerte para resistir el campamento o si debería mejor comenzar a considerar llamar a sus padres y pedirles que lo recojan. Scott pareció comprender su preocupación.

—La mayoría es sobre enseñarnos a ser "hombres" —dijo, dibujando comillas en el aire con los dedos —. Así que supongo que hoy va a ser principalmente deportes, competitividad y ese tipo de mierda que podemos hacer fácilmente aun siendo hombres homosexuales. Y tendremos una excursión en dos días.

—Genial. —Murmuró Nick, y Jeff arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Aunque realmente el chico no estaba mirando a ninguno de ellos, sino más bien a la mesa, como si esta contuviera la respuesta a todas las grandes preguntas y misterios de la vida. Sin embargo la reacción de Jeff, aunque internalizada, era bastante similar, pues una excursión implicaba acalorarse, y acalorarse significaba arremangarse, y _no había manera_ de que eso ocurriera, así que aquello iba a _apestar_.

 _"Quizás puedo fingir que me enfermo"_ , pensó para sí, comenzando a sopesar sus opciones. Una cosa era segura: _no_ iba a utilizar una camiseta de mangas cortas, no importaba cuanta atención atrajera. De hecho, Jeff creía que ni siquiera había empacado ninguna.

La señorita Taylor entró en la sala, con un sujetador en la mano, llamando la atención de todos y sacando a Jeff de sus cavilaciones. Alana entró tras ella, guiñando a los chicos a espaldas de su madre antes de estoicamente poner atención y esperar junto a los otros monitores.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —Chilló la mujer. Jeff hizo un gesto de dolor por el exceso de énfasis en su voz. —Señor, déjanos proceder a consumir estos alimentos que nos has dado hoy y déjala bendecirnos mientras nos embarcamos en nuestro emocionante día de autodescubrimiento e iluminación. —Jeff sonrió, sabiendo que al menos una cosa lo alegraría un poco cada mañana, y eso era la ridícula combinación que representaba la señorita Taylor. Viendo lo desparpajada que era Alana, ni siquiera sonaba creíble que fueran familiares.

Jeff se unió a la marabunta de chicos que se dirigían a sin embargo se sirvió un poco en un tazón antes de volver a la mesa. En cuanto el último chico había obtenido su desayuno, la señorita Taylor volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Las sesiones de terapia individual para hoy son —leyó de su sujetapapeles —: el señor Evans apenas termine el desayuno, el señor Sterling a las diez, el señor Indrum a la una, y el señor Nott a las tres.

Jeff hizo una mueca, peleándose con sus gachas. Había olvidado que su sesión de terapia individual era ese día, y su corazón ya estaba acelerándose de tan solo pensar en lo que podría pasar.

—Blaine, ¿qué tanto saben sobre ti antes de que vayas?

—Sabían mucho de mí. —Blaine deslizó una mano por sobre su cabello ausentemente, lo cual siempre daba escalofríos a Jeff al pensar en la cantidad de gel que debía pegarse a su mano. —Pero supongo que mi padre los puso al corriente. Lo creo absolutamente capaz. Sabían sobre Kurt, sobre mu vida antes de Dalton, así que… sí. Pero supongo que contigo será diferente, —agregó rápidamente —puesto que tus padres no te arrojaron aquí

Jeff asintió, concentrándose en el plato frente a él e intentando no ponerse demasiado pálido. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien comenzara a investigar sobre su pasado, o su presente en todo caso. Pronto apartó las gachas, sintiendo que podría vomitar de puros nervios, y no queriendo que algo ayudara en el proceso.

—Entonces, ¿creen que tenga que participar en las actividades de la mañana? —Preguntó lo más despreocupadamente posible, dirigiendo su atención a Scott, quien lo estaba mirando. Jeff sintió la intensidad de su mirada, y cayó en cuenta de que Scott había sentido su nerviosismo una vez más.

—No lo creo. —Dijo Scott finalmente. —Estoy seguro de que comenzaremos alrededor de las nueve, y no hay ningún sentido en que quedes todo sudoroso antes de ir y sentarte allá. Al menos es lo que haría yo, si estuviese asistiendo a mis sesiones individuales. —Se detuvo, mirando por sobre la coronilla de Jeff. —Jessica, querida, ¿a qué debemos el placer?

Jeff se volteó, para ver a la chica ahí parada, en su posición usual, con los brazos en jarras y mirándolos altivamente. _"Me pregunto cuál es su historia, por qué nos odiará tanto."_

—Atrajo mi atención el hecho de que no fuiste a tu sesión individual de ayer. —Scott se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía asuntos más presionantes de los cuales encargarme.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo…? —Hubo un momento de silencio, y Jessica soltó una carcajada socarrona. —Lo sabía. Si me entero de que estás jugando póker de nuevo, no dudaré en encontrar un castigo más severo para ti. Por ahora puedes venir al Aislamiento conmigo. —Se volvió para mirar a James, quien estaba silbando inocentemente. —Zach te escoltará personalmente a tu sesión para asegurarse de que vayas.

—Ni siquiera podría soñar en perdérmela. —Repuso James animadamente, claramente mandando a Jessica por un tubo. —Después de todo —agregó —me _encantaría_ que este chico me conociera mejor. —Scott se levantó y depositó un beso en la coronilla de James.

—Te veo mañana por la mañana. —Dijo, antes de permitir que Jessica lo tomara por el brazo y casi lo arrastrara hacia la puerta. Jeff los miró marchar, agitando su cabeza. Había olvidado por completo que Scott debía haber estado en su sesión individual el día anterior, y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba siendo totalmente fiel a su palabra al principio del campamento: definitivamente iba a desafiar la gravedad del lugar todo lo más posible.

—Bien, ahí viene mi escolta. —Dijo James, dirigiendo una cabezada a Zach, quien se acercaba a su mesa. Jeff rápidamente bajó la mirada de vuelta hacia su tazón de gachas, sin siquiera importarle lo asqueroso que pudiera ser el contenido porque era mucho mejor que mirar a _Zach_. —Los veré después, caballeros.

—Supongo que nosotros deberíamos retirarnos también. —Dijo Blaine tras unos momentos de silencio, y Jeff se atrevió a levantar de nuevo la mirada, para ver al chico mirando su reloj. —Scott dijo que empezaríamos alrededor de las nueve, y quisiera mandarle un texto a Kurt antes de irnos. —Jeff asintió, levantándose y empujando el tazón lo más lejos posible. —¿No comiste nada? —Preguntó Blaine, con la voz repentinamente llena de preocupación. —Jeff se encogió de hombros.

—No soy fan de las gachas. —Dijo el chico llanamente, dejando todo lo demás sin decir. Sabía que si comenzaba a hablar sobre todo lo demás, no sería capaz de mantenerse entero, y tenía que mantener sus máscaras bien puestas si quería sobrevivir a la sesión.

 _"Y no sólo ésta sesión, sino todas las que siguen, y la terapia grupal, y vivir con ésta gente sin rendirme…"_

Jeff montó un muro contra sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo más simple que pudo encontrar: caminar por el campamento. Mientras ese fuera el objeto de su concentración, nada podría penetrar el muro a menos que él lo dejara hacerlo. Y para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jeff sabía que estaba lo más tranquilo que podría estar, si bien era totalmente fingido.

Blaine había sacado su teléfono de debajo del colchón, y sus dedos volaban por sobre la pantalla táctil mientras escribía algo para Kurt.

—Les manda saludos, chicos. —Dijo ausentemente mientras respondía, y Jeff sonrió.

—Dile que yo también le digo "hola". —Blaine asintió, terminando el texto antes de levantar la mirada.

—¿Vino Nick con nosotros y se marchó verdaderamente rápido o…? —Jeff miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, Nick no estaba con ellos.

—Oh, no tengo idea. —Admitió sin mucha intención. —Simplemente voy a dejarle que haga lo que le venga en gana. Seré su amigo si quiere que lo sea, pero si no, estoy bien con ello.

—Parece un buen plan. —Blaine metió el teléfono bajo el colchón y revisó su cabello en el espejo antes de volverse hacia Jeff, sonriente. —Bueno, te deseo suerte en tu sesión. Te veo luego.

Jeff asintió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa mientras Blaine se marchaba.

—Sí. —Dijo suavemente, sabiendo que Blaine no podría oírlo. —Suerte. Voy a necesitarla.

A solas por primera vez en los últimos días, Jeff se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor en la habitación y resignarse al hecho de que éste sería su hogar por las próximas semanas. El chico agitó su cabeza al mirar el desastre que era la cama de Nick y alzó una ceja con la de Blaine que estaba tan solo un poquito mejor. Su lado de la habitación estaba, por supuesto, inmaculada, y Jeff supo que tomaría un rato acostumbrarse a reprimir el impulso de limpiar la habitación completa. Quizás Blaine lo apreciaría, pero era muy probable que Nick no lo hiciera. Sentado en su cama, Jeff enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

—Terapia… —Dijo para sí mismo, comenzando a prepararse mentalmente. Justo estaba comenzando a levantar sus muros emocionales cuando recordó el mensaje de sus padres. Con una vaga sonrisa, sacó el teléfono de debajo del colchón y abrió el mensaje.

 _"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal va el campamento? Recuerda que te amamos.  
—Mamá y Papá. :* :* "_

Jeff se debatió por unos diez minutos sobre qué escribir

 _El campamento es horrible, sáquenme de aquí…_

 _Estoy a punto de entrar a terapia y estoy petrificado de miedo…_

 _No sé cuánto más pueda resistir sin reventar…_

 _"Hola, Mamá y Papá.  
El campamento no es lo que había esperado, pero es muy pronto para decir.  
He hecho algunos buenos amigos, así que supongo que algo es algo.  
Yo también los quiero.  
—Jeff. :* :* "_

El chico no podía quitarse la sensación de que tan solo había mentido, pero realmente no había nada más que pudiera decir. Luego de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese año, sus padres se habían vuelto realmente sobreprotectores, y si hubiera dado cualquier pista de que no lo estaba sobrellevando bien, hubieran venido y se lo hubieran llevado de inmediato. Y tal vez eso no sería precisamente malo, pero Jeff se había autoprometido que lo haría completo, aunque solo fuera para probarse a sí mismo que podía. Además, era agradable poder pasar tiempo con otros chicos gay, aun cuando las circunstancias no fueran fantásticas. Blaine, Scott y James eran chicos estupendos, y Nick tenía el potencial de serlo.

Con eso fuera del camino, Jeff comenzó con el proceso de montar todos los muros emocionales que había creado a lo largo del año anterior. Era una fuerte defensa —obviamente las cosas aún lo afectaban, pero al menos podía esconderlo de la gente que lo lastimaba, y eso era todo lo que Jeff podía pedir en este momento de su vida. Justo ahora estaba demasiado vulnerable para siquiera intentar sacudirse las palabras.

 _"Así que, por supuesto, éste campamento es el mejor lugar para mí."_

Suspirando, Jeff se levantó y enfiló hacia la pequeña cabaña de la terapia. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta se abrió, y James salió por ella, silbando despreocupadamente.

—¡Jeff! Tu turno para la tortura, ¿no?

—¿Qué tan malo es? —Preguntó Jeff inmediatamente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Si James, uno de los chicos más enteros que conocía, lo consideraba una _tortura_ , ¿cómo podría Jeff sobrevivirlo siquiera? James se encogió de hombros.

—El hombre me odia ahora, pero no podría importarme menos. Sólo que no puedo creer que tendré que hacer esto una vez cada cinco días, y él estará hambriento de mi sangre. —Jeff hizo una mueca de dolor, y James debió notarlo, puesto que agregó tranquilizadoramente. —Pero no sufras. Sólo actúa natural y no tendrá razón para cogerla contigo. Yo lo desafié intencionalmente, pero tú puedes burlar el radar.

 _"Espero que tenga razón"_ , pensó el chico para sí, resistiendo con trabajos la mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de James apretando brevemente su hombro antes de marcharse. Armándose de valor, subió los peldaños y empujó la puerta.

—Señor Sterling. —Un hombre alto y con una calva incipiente volteó hacia él, sin sonreírle ni tampoco fruncirle el ceño. —Soy el señor Peterson, el terapeuta. Por favor siéntese.

Jeff se hundió en el asiento que el hombre le señalaba, retorciéndose las manos, lo más sutilmente posible. Ya estaba bastante nervioso, pero cuando el hombre tomó una carpeta de sobre su escritorio, el chico comenzó a entrar en pánico. _"¿Tiene un archivo sobre mí? ¿Qué hay en él… de dónde lo obtuvo? ¿Se lo dio mi último terapeuta? ¿Puede legalmente hacer eso? Oh, dios mío, ¡va a saberlo todo!"_

—¿Señor Sterling? —Jeff forzó su atención de vuelta hacia el señor Peterson, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sí, señor? —Preguntó, tratando de pretender que no acababa de tener un pequeño ataque interno, aun cuando sabía que no había mucha posibilidad de ocultar tal cosa de un psiquiatra. El hombre muy probablemente veía pasar eso todos los días.

Pero en vez de decir nada al respecto, el hombre simplemente escribió una nota en el archivo, lo cual era _mucho peor_ en opinión de Jeff. Al menos si lo hubiera confrontado, habría _sabido_ lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Veamos si podemos comenzar esta sesión con el pie derecho. ¿Por qué no me dice algo sobre usted?

—Umh… —Respondió el muchacho inteligentemente. —No... no sé realmente qué decir. Me llamo Jeff... tengo dieciséis años… —Hizo una pausa, esperando alguna indicación de estar diciendo las cosas correctas, pero el rostro del doctor continuaba impasible. —¿Me gusta cantar? —Venturó el chico. Claramente, no era el tipo de cosas que el hombre esperaba, puesto que sus labios estaban apretados en una línea, pero _no había modo_ en que Jeff se sentase ahí y escupiera los detalles más personales de su vida. Había sido suficientemente difícil hacerlo con su primer terapeuta, aun sabiendo que aquel _sí quería ayudarle_. El señor Peterson suspiró.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, señor Sterling. Pero, como sabrá, estas sesiones están diseñadas para hablar sobre cosas de naturaleza más seria. Ahora que hemos cubierto la microcharla previa, ¿podríamos ir al grano? —Jeff se encogió de hombros, causando que el hombre suspirara nuevamente. —Así que, señor Sterling. —el psiquiatra consultó su archivo ante de dejar extremadamente claro lo que "ir al grano" significaba por aquí. —Aquí dice que ha sufrido de severos episodios depresivos durante el último año al punto de intentar quitarse la vida.

 _"¿Cómo carajos se enteró de eso?"_

Jeff hizo una mueca de dolor y consideró mentir, luego se dio cuenta de que no podría ser suficientemente convincente. Y ya estaba luchando por no hiperventilarse de todos modos.

—Sí. El acoso en mi escuela era verdaderamente malo y simplemente no podía soportarlo. Me alegra no haberlo logrado, sin embargo.

—¿Cuál era la causa del acoso?

—Mi sexualidad.

El hombre asintió, colocando el archivo sobre la mesa y mirando a Jeff por sobre sus anteojos.

—Así que ¿trataste de suicidarte como resultado de considerarte un homosexual?

Jeff pestañeó.

—Umh, no. No, intenté quitarme la vida porque había gente que me odiaba por ser gay.

—Señor Sterling, no hay cosa alguna como "ser gay". Simplemente hay mentalidades que elegimos, y usted claramente ha elegido desarrollar esta atracción. Y por mucho que usted diga que su depresión es causada por el acoso, yo creo que hay una causa más profunda. El hecho de que sabe que la vida que está llevando actualmente está mal, que es enfermiza y detestable. Y eso es por lo que se autoflagela e intentó quitarse la vida.

La mandíbula de Jeff se desplomó, al tiempo que inconscientemente jalaba sus mangas sobre sus muñecas.

—¿Discúlpeme?

—Me escuchó. —El hombre frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia el chico. —No me haga aclarar más el punto, señor Sterling.

Jeff comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando fortalecer sus máscaras. Recordaba perfectamente claras las advertencias de Scott sobre la terapia, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer para salir de ahí.

—Sí, señor. —Murmuró con voz estrangulada.

—Excelente. —El señor Peterson acomodó nuevamente sus papeles, mirando hacia abajo. —¿Dice aquí que sus padres aceptan sus decisiones actuales de estilo de vida? —Jeff asintió, pues no confiaba en su voz. —Pues es algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar una vez que se haya recuperado, para asegurarnos de que no lo empujen a sus antiguos modos. —Mordiéndose la lengua, Jeff simplemente elevó sus hombros en un gesto que el hombre podía tomar del modo que quisiera. El rostro del terapeuta se endureció. Evidentemente estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente evitar hablar de ese modo. —Aún tenemos media hora aquí, señor Sterling, y me gustaría discutir todo esto en mucho mayor detalle.

Jeff puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. No había absolutamente ningún modo en que el fuera a hablar más sobre esto con alguien que _no tenía una idea_ sobre lo que ocurría en su mente. Había sido duro discutirlo con un terapeuta que de hecho tenía las mejores intenciones. Pero este hombre quería cambiar a Jeff completamente y él no iba a simplemente aceptarlo y dejarse hacer. Sí, había cosas que necesitaban ser cambiadas, pero no si resultaba en Jeff perdiendo su identidad. Prefería morirse, y viniendo de alguien que de hecho lo había _intentado_ , significaba bastante.

—Bien, supongo que no tengo opción, entonces. —De debajo del escritorio, el señor Peterson sacó otra carpeta y la abrió, comenzando a esparcir fotografías sobre la mesa. Jeff tomó una, la miró e inmediatamente la volteó, apretando los ojos para no ver más, pero sabiendo que nunca podría sacar las imágenes de su mente. _¡Eso definitivamente NO era legal!_

—Lo que ve son imágenes de otros adolescentes supuestamente homosexuales quienes se han quitado la vida o lo han intentado como resultado del auto-odio. ¿Le importaría mirarlas?

—Me parece que la respuesta a eso es obvia. —Atajó Jeff, incapaz de detenerse. — _Nadie_ querría mirar eso, ¿qué _carajos_ le ocurre?

Hubo algunos segundos de tenso silencio.

—He dedicado mi tiempo a intentar ayudarles a ustedes jovencitos que el estilo de vida que llevan es degradante, destructor y simplemente incorrecto. Algún día todos ustedes me agradecerán por el trabajo que hago aquí porque ustedes _terminarán_ como uno de esas fotos si no escuchan mis palabras, señor Sterling.

 _"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"_

Jeff quería salir corriendo, correr y no dejar de correr hasta estar en casa, en su cama, a salvo. Pero se mantuvo en su lugar, rehusándose a desbaratarse.

 _"Es sólo una persona. Puedes manejarlo. No es como si el campamento entero lo supiera. Ahí fuera eres sólo un chico más."_

Y ese pensamiento fue el que mantuvo a Jeff entero. Finalmente estaba en un lugar con gente exactamente igual a él, gente que sabía lo que era ser odiado por algo que no podían controlar, gente a la que _no le importaba_ que le gustaran los chicos. Mientras esa gente pudiera verlo como "sólo Jeff", no habría ningún problema. Y podría aguantar aquellas sesiones. Sin importar cuan degradado se sentía en aquel momento, todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar un poquito más.

Así que, por el resto de la sesión, Jeff se mantuvo en silencio. El hombre cacareó sobre estadísticas de suicidio entre adolescentes homosexuales, detonadores de la homosexualidad, diferentes métodos con los que quería intentar "curar" a Jeff —las cuales sonaban todas _espantosas_ y no había modo en que Jeff voluntariamente las intentase. Y Jeff se mantuvo callado. Finalmente, con otro largo suspiro, el señor Peterson miró al reloj.

—Su tiempo se ha terminado, señor Sterling. Lo veré dentro de cinco días.

Rehusándose a mirar al hombre, Jeff se levantó y caminó fuera del cuarto. En cuanto había dejado el edificio, Jeff enfiló hacia el extremo opuesto del campamento. No estaba seguro de si los monitores esperaban que volviera a las actividades y no podía interesarle menos. Justo ahora, sólo necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de todos. Una vez que se encontró solo, colapsó contra la pared trasera del salón comedor e intentó regularizar su aliento. Jeff podía sentirse temblar y sabía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico. Y tras forzarse bajo control, Jeff sintió como sus máscaras se desplomaban. Dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos, Jeff finalmente se permitió llorar.

 _"Estás acostumbrado a esto"_ , intentó decirse. " _Siempre has estado solo, siempre has sido el marginado, esto no es diferente, es sólo alguien más que piensa que hay algo mal contigo. Enfréntalo."_

Usualmente eso era suficiente para que Jeff se rearmara, pero estar en el campamento le había enseñado un par de cosas, específicamente bajo la forma y nombre de Kurt y Blaine. Dos marginados, iguales a él mismo, que se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Cuando Blaine había vuelto de su sesión individual, Kurt había sido a quien había acudido por aseguramiento, y Jeff sabía que así era como su relación funcionaba. También sabía que Blaine había estado solo por un largo tiempo antes de conocer a Kurt —al menos él había referido haberlo estado— pero él lo tenía _ahora_. Lo que hizo pensar a Jeff que quizás era _él_ el problema, que su vida no era normal, que quizás _debería_ tener a alguien como Kurt.

Pero Jeff no tenía a Kurt, ni nadie como él. Jeff estaba solo.

* * *

 **PoVNick**

 _Simplemente ve con él._

Nick vio a Jeff desaparecer al otro lado del campamento antes de forzarse a apartar la mirada y voltearse hacia los otros chicos. Scott, James y Blaine discutían acaloradamente sobre algo —Nick no había puesto atención a qué— mientras los cuatro abandonaban el salón comedor. Como resultado, Nick había sido el único en notar como Jeff salía de su sesión individual absolutamente destruido. Y algo desconocido y aplastante había oprimido su corazón, diciéndole que debía _ir_ , al diablo con mantenerse a salvo.

Pero lo había ignorado. _"Jeff estará bien"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando hacia el otro lado del campamento. _"Probablemente sólo necesita estar solo un rato. Ni siquiera lo conoces y por cómo te has comportado, probablemente ni siquiera quiere conocerte. Y así es como lo quieres."_

—Así que. —dijo en vez, interrumpiendo la conversación sin que realmente le importara. O al menos diciéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba. —¿Qué sigue?

Scott lo miró, con una ceja alzada, y de una manera que hizo sentir a Nick como si quemara. _"De acuerdo, sí. Me merezco eso."_ Pero al llegar la respuesta, fue totalmente amigable.

—Creo que ésta tarde es baloncesto. ¿Eres bueno en ello?

Nick alzó un hombro, apartándose mientras Blaine reanudaba su conversación previa sobre hablarles a los otros dos chicos sobre Kurt. El chico reprimió un suspiro al tiempo que las canchas de baloncesto aparecia a la vista. _"Primero fútbol y ahora baloncesto. Genial."_

Los deportes de equipo nunca habían sido la actividad favorita de Nick. En el colegio, siempre lo elegían al último o simplemente no lo elegían y nadie nunca hizo un esfuerzo por incluirlo, lo que básicamente lo dejaba en los bordes de la cancha preguntándose por qué se molestaba en fingir que era parte del equipo. Y ni siquiera era que fuera malo en deportes, era tan sólo su reputación en la escuela la que hacía que la gente decidiera que no merecía conocer o involucrarse en un ambiente de equipo. Tal vez parte del problema era su propia resistencia a unirse o hacer las pruebas, pero Nick sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hiciera. Era mejor mantenerse apartado y fingir que era el mismo quien se alejaba que acercarse y ser lastimado otra vez. Y otra, y otra.

Pero aquellos pensamientos era mejor guardarlos para otro momento en que Nick pudiese escribirlos. Por el momento los ignoró y se concentró en ser parte del equipo otra vez. Cuando jugaron fútbol más temprano, había un número impar y Nick inmediatamente se había ofrecido a ir a la banca, declarando ser horrible en el juego. Pero ahora que Shane había ido a su sesión individual y Jeff no había vuelto, los números se habían emparejado y Nick sabía que no tenía otra opción más que jugar. Afortunadamente estaban divididos por número de cabaña, lo cual eliminaba el degradante proceso de elegir gente para los equipos.

Nick nunca había sido especialmente bueno en el baloncesto. Todo lo que sabía sobre el juego era que debías meter el balón en la red y pasarlo mucho, lo cual involucraba trabajo en equipo. Así que de inmediato supo que iba a ser horrible en el juego, pero no habría podido anticipar qué tan malo iba a ser aquello.

Todo comenzó cuando Scott decidió marcarlo y pasarle la pelota lo más frecuentemente posible. Esto significaba que Nick estaba _demasiado_ frecuentemente en una situación en que debía intentar pasarle el balón a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo cual involucraba trabajar con esa persona y confiar en él. No importaba qué tan pequeño fuera el nivel de confianza, seguía siendo confianza, y Nick no lograba darla, así que constantemente terminaba dejando caer la pelota, o bien intentando desmarcarse y retenerla y, naturalmente fracasaba. Y muy pronto, su equipo estaba veinte puntos por debajo y el resentimiento comenzaba a notarse.

Tras otro punto anotado por el equipo luego de que le quitaran el balón una vez más, Nick le lanzó a Scott una significativa mirada mientras corría pasándolo.

—Deja de pasarme la maldita pelota. —Le espetó.

—¡Únete y diviértete un poco!

 _"Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar."_

Y básicamente eso fue todo. Sin más miramientos, Nick giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la cancha. Hubo un incómodo silencio, y luego uno de los chicos del otro equipo soltó una exclamación de alivio y regocijo.

—Gracias a Dios. Odio éste juego. ¿Significa que puedo irme a la banca ahora?

Nick pudo escuchar vagamente el sonido de Scott y Blaine comenzando a hablar, indudablemente de él. Con la sangre hirviendo, quiso volverse y gritarles que lo que hiciera él no era asunto suyo, pero Nick se dio cuenta de que entonces tendría que encarar el motivo por el que se largaba y, claro, eso no iba a pasar pronto. Caminó hacia el lago, se sentó en el pequeño muelle y se sacó los zapatos, permitiendo que sus pies se sumergieran parcialmente el agua. Ninguno de los monitores parecía que fuera avenir por él —Zach arbitraba y Nick noto que al muchacho realmente no le interesaba lo que hicieran siempre que no estuvieran besándose, y que incluso eso no le interesaba, pero era parte de su trabajo arrojarlos al Aislamiento en tal caso. El resto de los monitores no habían aparecido a la vista, así que Nick estaba a salvo al menos por ahora.

Permitiendo que sus pensamientos se relajaran un poco, Nick miró el agua, preguntándose cómo sería deslizarse bajo la superficie cristalina y entrar en aquella obscuridad, ese silencio zumbante, la sensación de ingravidez y solo no volver jamás. No tener que enfrentar la vida superficial de nuevo, no tener que volver a ver a su padre y saber que no era suficientemente bueno para merecer ser un Duval, no tener que mirar de nuevo a su madre y sentirse _avergonzado_ de ella. No tener que volver a la escuela, donde todo el mundo lo odiaba o lo ignoraba. Estar solo él en el agua y ser _libre_.

 _"Necesito escribir"_

Tras decidirlo, Nick se levantó y tomó sus zapatos antes de voltearse y encontrarse a James caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro con voz tersa. —Me voy si no te importa.

—Me importa de hecho. —James se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso, recordándole con dolorosa vividez el mismo escenario reproducido infinidad de veces en el colegio. Excepto que la vengatividad no acechaba en los ojos de James. —¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada me ocurre.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Sabes?, si nos dijeras qué te pasa podríamos ayudarte. —Nick soltó una risotada sin dignarse siquiera a contestar. —Hablo en serio. De acuerdo, quizás no podemos detener lo que sucede en tu vida, pero hay mucha mejoría solo por hablar con la gente. Y todos aquí comprenden aunque sea una pequeña parte de tu vida, la parte en que no se supone que te guste la gente que te gusta. Todos comprendemos eso, eres idéntico a nosotros en ese sentido…

—Mierda. —James se detuvo y Nick se dio mentalmente una bofetada. _"¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así, imbécil?"_ Pero debía continuar. —No tiene una idea de cómo es ser yo. Ni siquiera _una parte_ de ser yo. No intentes pretender que somos similares, porque estás muy equivocado. —Había mucho más que podría haber dicho, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su sexualidad y de ser "como todos los demás", pero Nick decidió no decirlo. En vez de ello, apartó a James de un empujón y se dirigió hacia su cabaña, esperando profundamente que Blaine no estuviera en la habitación.

Estaba, por supuesto, y el chico levantó la mirada en el segundo en que Nick puso un pie en la habitación, con la boca abierta para hablar.

—No digas una palabra. —Dijo Nick rápidamente en tono de advertencia. —No quiero escucharlo.

Tras unos largos segundos, Blaine asintió. Nick rápidamente sacó su diario de debajo del colchón y cogió un bolígrafo, destapándolo y manteniéndolo suspendido sobre el papel por un segundo.

 _Este campamento es una pesadilla_

El texto pareció aparecer espontáneamente en la libreta, en letras grandes y rayoneadas, casi ilegibles.

 _Desteto a mi padre por meterme aquí. Detesto a mi madre por permitirlo. Y sobre todo, me detesto a mí mismo por no resistirme. Siempre que algo depende de mí fracaso, no importa qué o quién sea._

Y realmente eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Si Nick hubiera tenido la necesidad de romper a llorar en algún momento desde su llegada al campamento, probablemente hubiera sido entonces. Pero en vez se sentía ofuscado, como si toda capacidad de sentir emoción alguna le hubiese sido arrancada al ingresar, y Nick no lograba decir si era algo bueno o algo malo. Después de todo, sus emociones habían sido si mayor enemigo en el pasado, y su control sobre ellas era ya un fino arte para él. Pero mirar como todos los demás a su alrededor no sólo estaban vivos, sino que _vivían_ hacía que Nick a veces deseara poder sentir eso también. Y quizás había una razón para que él viviese, algo destinado a hacerlo feliz.

Pero hasta que lo encontrara, no tenía absolutamente nada.

—¿Vienes a cenar?

Nick se vio apartado de sus pensamientos y, con el ceño fruncido, lanzó una mirada sorprendida al reloj. Había estado enfrascado en sus cavilaciones por cerca de una hora y, efectivamente, era la hora de cenar. Mirando de vuelta hacia Blaine, quien estaba junto a la puerta con gesto incómodo, Nick asintió y se levantó, metiendo su libreta de vuelta bajo el colchón antes de seguir al chico hacia el salón comedor. Una pequeña parte de su mente notó que Jeff aún no aparecía, pero Nick lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los otros cuando él mismo era tal desastre.

Al entrar al salón comedor, Nick rápidamente notó que Scott y James se habían ya sentado al otro lado de la habitación y no logró reprimir un encogimiento nervioso de culpa. _"Sí, eso es culpa mía."_ Blaine lucía un poco perdido pero ocupó uno de los asientos desocupados, con Nick sentándose a su lado con cierta resistencia mientras la señorita Taylor gritoneaba sobre algo sin importancia. O al menos Nick esperaba que así fuera, porque realmente no estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto.

La cena era una masa informe que Nick no podía ni siquiera intentar identificar. Comió tan solo unos pocos bocados antes de darse por vencido y apoyar los codos en la mesa, mirando al plato frente a él con expresión vacía mientras el resto de la sala charlaba animadamente.

 _"La historia de mi vida. ¿Cuándo va a cambiar?"_

* * *

 **PoVJeff**

Estaba ya oscureciendo para el momento que Jeff se sintió listo para salir. Había escuchado a los chicos entrara al salón comedor alrededor de quince minutos atrás y supo que podría fácilmente volver a su cabaña sin ser detectado. No había forma en que pudiese entrar al comedor y comer, mucho menos pretender que todo iba bien y que no seguía afectado por lo ocurrido antes. Evitando la puerta del comedor, Jeff cruzó rápidamente el campamento y entró en su cabaña la cual estaba, por supuesto, vacía.

Sentado al borde de su cama, Jeff dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la base de la cama y sin de hecho pensarlo, Jeff sacó su teléfono y encendió la pantalla, para encontrar un mensaje nuevo esperándolo.

 _Sabes que estamos a una llamada de distancia si se pone pesado, cariño.  
¡Es bueno saber que estás haciendo amigos!  
—Mamá y Papá. :* :*_

Jeff mantuvo su pulgar suspendido sobre el botón de llamada por unos buenos cinco minutos, librando una batalla interna. Hubiera sido _muy_ fácil llamarles, decirles lo horrible que había sido la terapia y pedirles que fueran a recogerlo. Pero entonces hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al hecho de haber renunciado una vez más, a que no podía acabar nunca nada. Ya había intentado incluso renunciar a su vida una vez y ni eso había funcionado. Para Jeff era una señal de que debía continuar, sin importar cuan miserable fuera. Era lo que le había tocado, y debía enfrentarse a ello.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Jeff de acurrucarse hecho bolita sobre su cama y mirando al teléfono, dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir una vez más.

—¿En algún momento va a mejorar? —Susurró para sí mismo. —¿En algún momento dejará de doler tanto?

Jeff no lo sabía, y eso lo asustaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que el ruido de pasos resonara desde la vereda y Jeff rápidamente se volteó, de modo que le daba la espalda a la puerta y miraba a la pared.

—...lo he visto por ningún lado, ¿crees que esté bien? —La puerta se abrió y los pasos de detuvieron. —Oh. —Susurró Blaine.

Jeff se mantuvo lo más quieto posible mientras los chicos entraban, escuchándolos sonidos en la habitación. Aparentemente, Nick se había ido derecho a la cama y Blaine se había dirigido al baño, pues el sonido de agua corriente no tardó en llegar. Jeff esperó a que el agua se interrumpiera con la esperanza de que Blaine también se fuera directo a la cama. Pero por supuesto, las cosas nunca estaban a su favor y Blaine cruzó la habitación, dirigiéndose a su cama.

— ¿Jeff? —Preguntó Blaine en un susurro, y Jeff sintió cómo el colchón se hundía al sentarse el pelinegro al borde de la cama. —Sé que estás despierto.

—¿Cómo? —Tuvo que preguntar Jeff.

—Roncas un poco. —Dijo Blaine, sonando como si sonriera ligeramente. —Vamos, ¿me miras? —Jeff agitó la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente sus ojos continuaban inyectados en sangre, y Blaine soltó un suspiro. —Juzgando el hecho de que no te hemos visto en todo el día, asumo que tu sesión individual no fue muy bien que digamos. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Jeff lo consideró por un segundo. Sería _tan_ lindo poderle decir a alguien lo que ocurría y lo que le habían hecho. Sí, Scott sabía un poco de aquello, pero Jeff le había contado una historia muy editada al otro chico. Pero contárselo _todo_ a alguien continuaba siendo un lujo que se podía dar.

—No. —Dijo finalmente. —No realmente.

Blaine volvió a suspirar y a continuación una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Jeff. Esta vez el rubio no pudo ocultar el encogimiento de dolor nervioso, y Blaine lo notó.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Kurt cuando llegó a Dalton. —Susurró Blaine. —Se encogía también cada vez que alguien lo tocaba, y había muchas cosas que escondía. Pero cuando finalmente logré que se abriera, jamás se arrepintió ni por un segundo. No digo que debas decírmelo todo, Jeff. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace sólo unos días y que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Si en realidad te encuentras en una lucha, _deja entrar a alguien_. Eso te ayudará, te lo prometo. —Jeff no logró decir nada y Blaine esperó unos segundos más antes de levantarse. —Buenas noches, Jeff.

La luz se apagó y Blaine caminó hasta su cama. Lentamente, los otros dos chicos sucumbieron al sueño y el sonido de sus respiraciones inundó la habitación —la respiración profunda de Blaine mezclada con el ocasional resuello susurrante de la casi silenciosa respiración de Nick que era como si tuviera miedo de hacer ruido.

Pero Jeff continuaba mirando a la pared mientras las lágrimas le caían lentamente por las mejillas.

* * *

 **En una semana el siguiente capítulo. Después de eso, no les prometo actualizar muy pronto. Quizás en un mes. Sí, juro que en un mes. Los amo.**

 _Damian_

* * *

La autora: u/2715724/

La historia: s/7314826/4/Straight-Camp


	5. Ch4 Máscaras

**Hola a todos.**  
 **Nuevamente, no voy a intentar disculparme siquiera.**  
 **Ha sido un año complicado, pero no quise dejarlo acabar sin publicar algo.**  
 **Así que, en México aún es 25 de diciembre, de manera que éste es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

 **Los quiero, ojalá tengan unas muy felices fiestas y un buen comienzo de año. Câlins d'ours.**  
 **—Damian  
**

* * *

PdV de Nick

Nick estaba acostumbrado a despertarse antes de que el sol saliera, con demasiada flojera para salir de la cama, pero muy despierto para volver a dormir y con su cuerpo burlándose de él sólo porque podía hacerlo. A veces era más fácil estar despierto —así podía controlar sus pensamientos mejor que en el mundo de sus sueños, donde podían atacarle en cualquier momento— pero estar despierto significaba que debía mantener sus pensamientos bajo control, lidiar con la gente y vivir una vida.

En fin, estaba despierto. Con un suspiro, miró hacia la ventana, que daba a un negro aterciopelado con tan sólo un toque de azul oscuro apareciendo en el horizonte. Por lo menos el amanecer se acercaba y pronto los otros chicos estarían despiertos, dándole una bienvenida distracción de sí mismo. Quizás Nick no deseaba amistad con los otros dos (o quizás sí, tanto que le dolía) pero al menos verlos revolotear por la habitación e intentar figurarse por lo que estaban pasando le daba algo en que pensar. No tanto Blaine, que parecía ser un libro abierto en cuanto a todo exceptuando su cabeza engelada. Pero Jeff, por otro lado…

Nick involuntariamente miró hacia las camas de los otros chicos, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho la mañana anterior. Excepto que ésta vez Jeff dormía plácidamente, hecho ovillo como si se escondiera de algo o de alguien. Sus brazos de cruzaban sobre su pecho de manera defensiva, como si tuviera entre ellos algo suyo y lo escondiera; Nick frunció el ceño. El día anterior, había sido despertado por un Jeff que se revolvía desesperadamente, y lo habían impresionado los gestos de miedo del rubio mientras luchaba en lo que seguramente había sido una aterradora pesadilla. Pero hoy su rostro era pacífico, aun cuando sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos en los bordes por llorar hasta dormirse.

Porque Nick lo había escuchado. Los silenciosos sollozos ahogados que claramente Jeff pensaba o esperaba estar escondiendo lo suficientemente bien, continuando por cerca de media hora hasta que Nick estaba a punto de gritar o ponerse él mismo a llorar. Y todo ese tiempo, Nick supo que hubiera sido muy _fácil_ simplemente levantarse, caminar los dos pasos hasta la otra cama y al menos _preguntar_ si Jeff estaba bien. Obviamente no lo estaba, y, a juzgar por la conversación —o quizás _monólogo_ fuera un término más adecuado— sostenida entre Jeff y Blaine la noche anterior, probablemente no hubiera querido siquiera hablar del tema. Pero sabía que hubiera sido lo _correcto_.

Pero, por supuesto, Nick no había hecho nada. Tan solo había esperado hasta que la respiración de Jeff se hubiera normalizado, tratando de autoconvencerse de que no era bueno con las emociones y que no le hubiera sido de ayuda al muchacho. Y cuando él mismo durmió, fue intranquila e intermitentemente hasta que había terminado de despertarse, sabiendo que ya no podría tener una noche apropiada de sueño. No con todas las emociones corriendo desbocadas por su mente y con Jeff en su memoria, sabiendo que posiblemente hubiera alguien tan roto como él en el campamento.

 _"Lo cual te hubiera hecho la persona perfecta para intentar ayudarle. ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos cobarde?"_

— _No._ —Se dijo Nick a sí mismo, comenzando a temblar al pensar en _esa_ palabra, con los recuerdos fluyendo por torrentes a su mente. — _No vas a ir ahí. Ni esta mañana ni nunca._

Nick suspiró nuevamente antes de salir de la cama y vestirse rápidamente para después caminar hacia la puerta, abrirla lo más silenciosamente que pudo para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros chicos se despertara —principalmente porque preguntarían qué ocurría y no quería tener que responder preguntas, no en ese estado. No cuando estaba tan vulnerable que de hecho podía comenzar a _hablar_ sin poderse controlar. Justo ahora, Nick necesitaba estar solo.

El campamento estaba mortalmente silencioso y casi bello a aquella hora de la mañana. Las aguas del lago lamían lánguidamente la orilla y unos pocos rayos de luz se reflejaban en la superficie. Pero a pesar de todo lo que le rodeaba, no lograba asimilarlo, no podía sentir nada. Sentir era el modo en que uno era lastimado, y Nick estaba cansado de que la gente lo lastimara, de _dejarse_ ser lastimado.

 _"¿Qué no es ésta mi vida? ¿No debería ser yo quien la controlara?"_

Pero Nick sabía que eso jamás ocurriría. No mientras fuera un Duval. Su vida lo controlaba a él.

Le tomó un rato al muchacho darse cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas por el campamento mientras sus pensamientos corrían en torrente por su cabeza. En cuento lo notó comenzó a concentrarse en sus pasos, encauzando su consciencia de modo que pudiese bloquear su subconsciente. Continuaba temblando y sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo mientras no lograra controlarse, así que mientras más pronto lo hiciera, mejor. Comenzó a montar sus barreras mentales, un sistema al que se había acostumbrado tanto que ya podía hacerlo sin pensar, lo cual era bastante bueno. Después de todo, sus pensamientos eran su peor enemigo.

Al poco, Nick estuvo seguro de estar en control nuevamente. Claro que la consecuencia era que sus emociones estuvieran todo menos claras, pero para el chico aquello era absolutamente la mejor alternativa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Alana caminaba por el césped en su dirección, frotándose los ojos de sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada, Nick?

—Salí a caminar. —Repuso el pelinegro rápidamente.

Alana le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva antes de asentir.

—Nick, he trabajado en este campamento por los últimos cinco años. He visto a muchos, muchos chicos pasar por esas puertas, provenientes de diferentes tipos de familias, con distintas experiencias y diversos niveles de aceptación de su sexualidad. He visto a chicos como Scott, que se muestran confiados y desafiantes pero que lo hacen porque de otro modo sienten que colapsan. He visto a chicos como Jeff, que evidentemente esconden cosas, pero siguen en un nivel en que están dispuestos a dejar entrar a la persona adecuada. Y he visto a chicos como tú, Nick. Tan ahogados en sí mismos que ya no saben cómo dejar a la gente entrar.

Nick quedó momentáneamente pasmado, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

—Yo... ¿qué?

Alana asintió, como sí aquello le hubiese dejado algo claro.

—Has embotellado lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en tu vida por tanto tiempo, que no sabrías cómo hablar acerca de ello si alguien te lo preguntara... o al menos crees no saberlo. Yo sólo tengo miedo de que en un punto explotes y, en un campamento como éste, de verdad no quieres que eso ocurra mientras estás en terapia. Así que no alejes a la gente que te pregunte lo que ocurre, porque _puedes_ hablar. —Alana soltó un suspiro. —Sé de lo que hablo, Nick. Como ya dije, he visto chicos como tú aquí y, aun cuando probablemente seas el más perdido que he visto, he visto a muchos de ellos llegar al punto en que pueden comenzar a hablar, a dejar entrar a la gente. Tú también podrías.

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero hablar sobre cosas?

Nick inmediatamente se arrepintió de su reacción, pero Alana sólo le respondió con una mirada casi triste.

—Porque todos quieren. Sobre todo, tú. Sólo no quieres admitirlo porque sabes que es cierto.

Y Nick sabía que lo era, y eso lo aterraba.

Hubiera sido casi _fácil_ hacerlo justo ahí y justo entonces; rendirse y comenzar a hablar sobre algo, _lo que fuera_... pero no. No, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no hay más gente aquí?

Nick soltó en lugar lo primero que pasó por su cabeza que no lo metería en la zona peligrosa. Alana frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdóname?

—El campamento parece hecho para al menos cien de nosotros, sin embargo, sólo somos dieciocho. ¿Y por qué sólo hay cuatro monitores? Si ocurriera algo, no podrían controlarnos.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Alana desvío la mirada hacia las lejanías del campamento y Nick casi pudo verla desaparecer en sus recuerdos.

—Solía haberlos. —Dijo finalmente. —Cuando comencé aquí había setenta chicos y quince monitores, y era un lugar absolutamente diferente y lo _odiaba_. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, la gente dejó de enviar a sus hijos aquí y los números continúan cayendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que la gente simplemente dejó de creer que era lo correcto. —Dijo la chica en un susurro. —Comienzan a de hecho darse cuenta de que el amor viene en muchas formas. Y ustedes aún no se dan cuenta, pero lentamente están cambiado el mundo. Así que no dejen de ser ustedes mismos. —Alana volteó hacia Nick y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. —Estén orgullosos de quienes son. —Nick simplemente asintió, cuidando de mantener su rostro con gesto impasible. Alana miró su reloj y suspiró. —De acuerdo, debo irme. Buena suerte hoy.

Mientras Alana se alejaba, Nick cerró los ojos y permaneció así por un largo instante, en medio de un debate interno. Aquel último comentario le había golpeado fuerte, y más cerca del corazón que nada más de lo que había dicho la chica durante la conversación. Y es que por mucho que evidentemente varios se hubiesen dado cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente cerrado y de que aparentemente algo en su pasado lo había hecho de ese modo, muy probablemente nadie había pensado que aquello podría ser un problema para él.

 _"¿Y si no puedo estar orgulloso de quién soy?"_

Una primera lágrima se deslizó por su aún entrecerrado párpado y Nick soltó un suspiro exasperado, enjugándosela rápidamente con la manga.

—Contrólate. —Susurró para sí mismo. —No me hagas golpearte.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el desayuno agitó al muchacho lo suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, permitiéndole controlarse y volver lentamente hacia la cabaña. Algunos de los otros chicos estaban ya dejando sus habitaciones y Nick mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta abrir la puerta de su propia cabaña, no queriendo interactuar con nadie hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Tanto Jeff como Blaine estaban terminando de arreglarse —Blaine ataba sus zapatos y Jeff enviaba un mensaje cuando Nick entró en la habitación. Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada con sendas sonrisas y Nick se vio repentinamente golpeado por cuán _genuinas_ eran. Estos dos chicos de hecho querían ser sus amigos, querían saber cosas sobre él, conocerlo y, quién sabe, quizás hasta ayudarlo con la mierda que era su vida. Todo aquello le resultaba tan extraño que necesitó bastante tiempo para intentar comprenderlo y resolver qué hacer justo entonces. Suficiente tiempo como para que las sonrisas de los chicos se transformaran en gestos de preocupación.

—¿Nick? —Preguntó Jeff con cautela, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó Blaine y Nick cayó en la cuenta de que sus emociones no estaban tan bien ocultas como solían estarlo. Algo había invadido sus máscaras tanto que ya no estaba seguro de cómo salir de aquello, cómo manejarlo, cómo _manejarse_.

—Yo sólo... sólo quería... —Nick cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, con el miedo abrumándolo nuevamente. —No puedo.

Y el muchacho giró sobre sus talones para después perderse de vista a toda velocidad.

PdV de Jeff

—¿Qué fue eso?

Jeff miró la puerta abierta unos segundos más antes de agitar la cabeza y voltear hacia Blaine, quien lucía tan desconcertado como se sentía él.

—No tengo idea. Creo que quería decirnos algo, pero... —Jeff se detuvo; conocía perfectamente la expresión en los ojos y el rostro de Nick. _Miedo_. Algo le ocurría a Nick. Algo grave. Y Jeff sabía que el chico quería y necesitaba discutir sobre ello —posiblemente jamás había hablado del tema, viendo cuán cerrado era— pero su propio miedo lo detenía.

 _"Pero, ¿de qué tiene miedo? ¿De ser juzgado? ¿O es otra cosa?"_

—¿Crees que debamos presionarlo para que hable?

—No. —Dijo Jeff inmediatamente. —Sólo lo haríamos cerrarse más, diría yo. ¿Podemos pretender que jamás pasó?

Blaine compuso una mueca.

—Supongo. Es sólo que detesto ver a la gente disgustada. —El pelinegro lanzó una significativa mirada a Jeff.

El rubio reprimió un suspiro. Él y Blaine ya habían discutido lo de la noche anterior prácticamente en cuanto habían despertado. Bueno, no había sido precisamente una discusión puesto que Jeff había dejado perfectamente claro que _no quería_ discutirlo, sin importar cuán útil creyera poder ser Blaine. Y sí, ciertamente la idea de tener alguien con quien hablar sobre todo aquello era muy atractiva, pero Jeff sabía que no podía permitírselo. Ya se había roto una vez —aunque tampoco era como que Scott le hubiera dado otra opción— y no pensaba dejarse caer otra vez. Así era como comenzaban los chismes, como los rumores se esparcían, y Jeff conocía perfectamente el dolor que las palabras de personas descuidadas causaban. Y de alguna manera, sabía que con Nick era igual.

—Tan sólo dejémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo con firmeza, asegurándose de que Blaine comprendiera que aplicaba a ambas situaciones. —Si Nick quiere hablar, hablará. Lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es que sepa que puede hablar con nosotros.

Sí, sabía que estaba siendo un completo hipócrita, pero Jeff _no podía_ hablar sobre lo que le ocurría. Sólo esperaba que Nick pudiese.

Blaine asintió con expresión renuente.

—¿Desayuno?

Para sorpresa de Jeff, Nick estaba sentado en el comedor cuando ellos llegaron. Había estado seguro de que no verían al chico por algún tiempo, pero evidentemente el pelinegro tenía un nivel de control emocional mucho mayor que Jeff —y probablemente que nadie que Jeff hubiera conocido alguna vez— puesto que ahí estaba, con la misma expresión impasible de siempre. Jeff lanzó una mirada furtiva a Blaine, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que esté bien?

—¿Qué quién esté bien?

Jeff volteó para ver a Scott y James llegando detrás de él, y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

—Nick. —Explicó Blaine. —Las cosas han estado un poco… —Miró de reojo hacia Jeff, claramente inseguro sobre cómo explicarlo.

—Extrañas. —Completó Jeff. —Pero parece estar bien, así que estábamos pensando si sólo ir con él y unírnosle.

Scott miró a James, quien asintió.

—Lo mismo pensábamos nosotros. Luego de lo que pasó ayer, pensamos que quizás sería mejor si todos los involucrados mantuviéramos la distancia por un rato. Nick probablemente no nos necesita cerca, quizás lo empeoramos para él.

—Lo que sea que esté atravesando.

Jeff agitó la cabeza. Blaine le había contado lo ocurrido el día anterior más temprano en la mañana.

—No, yo creo que deberíamos continuar todo normal. Miren, chicos. —Dijo, bajando un poco la voz. —Sin importar lo que le esté ocurriendo, el chico necesita normalidad. Necesita saber que nadie cambiará su opinión sobre él, sin importar cómo actúe o lo que averigüemos sobre él. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Scott lo miraba con expresión de entendimiento y Jeff intentó no desviar la mirada. Claro que hablaba por experiencia, claro que él mismo también quería saber todo aquello, _por supuesto_. Pero no había necesidad de que nadie más lo supiera y Jeff hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dejarle en claro con la mirada a Scott que su conversación del primer día había sido un tropiezo y nada más. Jeff había terminado de hablar sobre lo que ocurría en su vida porque no había soluciones que alguien le pudiese dar. Por lo menos nadie ahí, por lo que Jeff sabía.

—Bueno, estoy dentro. —Dijo James lanzando una mirada hacia Scott, quien salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. Tras una última mirada hacia Jeff que decía _demasiadas_ cosas que el chico _no quería_ saber, los cuatro caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron junto a Nick. —Buenos días. —Dijo James amablemente, si bien no tan alegre como de costumbre, pero sin ninguna hostilidad, y Jeff se lo agradeció mentalmente. Nick levantó la mirada, luciendo sorprendido.

—Buenos días. —Dijo lentamente. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego el chico volvió a bajar la mirada, haciendo que James alzara una ceja. Claramente la conversación había terminado y el muchacho realmente no se alegraba de verlos. Jeff no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, salvo continuar hablando y tratar de mantenerlo todo normal.

 _"¿Cuál es un buen tema, ligero y que...?"_

—Lo siento por lo de ayer.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia el chico, que seguía mirando la mesa. Sus palabras habían sido apenas audibles y Jeff habría estado seguro de habérselas imaginado, de no ser porque los demás también lo habían escuchado. Scott asintió, sonriente, y James lo imitó.

—No hay problema, Nick. Y lo que dije sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo?

No hubo respuesta. Nick claramente había vuelto a cerrarse. Pero había habido un progreso, sin importar cuán pequeño y Jeff se permitió sentirse orgulloso del chico que ya comenzaba a considerar un amigo.

 _"Mmh. Amigos. Eso es nuevo."_

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —Scott soltó un gruñido y Blaine rio al entrar la señorita Taylor en el salón. —Antes de que se nos olvide, éstas son las sesiones de terapia programadas para hoy: el señor Gibson justo después del desayuno, el señor Grant a las diez y el señor Duval a la una.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jeff vio como Nick se ponía tenso y se dio cuenta de que el chico se había olvidado de su sesión. El pelinegro apretó brevemente el borde de la mesa, pero un segundo después lo soltó y volvió a su usual expresión aburrida mientras la señorita Taylor continuaba alegremente con el resto de los mensajes matutinos. Pero Jeff mantuvo aquella imagen en su mente, el segundo en que sintió haber visto al Nick auténtico, al Nick _vulnerable_.

 _"Y sé que va a lastimarlo, pero quiero ver más de él."_

El sonido de sillas deslizándose le recordó a Jeff que aún debían intentar desayunar y obedientemente se levantó, siguiendo a los otros hacia el área de servicio. Al hacerlo, notó que Nick aún no se había movido y que lanzaba una mirada feroz a la mesa. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de conmiseración antes de decidir mantenerse en silencio, pues claramente la terapia era suficiente presión para el más bajo y Jeff lo comprendía perfectamente —que no necesitaba a Jeff asumiendo un papel paternal e instándole a comer. En lugar de ello, volvió con dos platos de los intentos de hot cakes de esa mañana, deslizando uno de ellos frente a Nick antes de sentarse él mismo, teniendo cuidado de no mirar al chico.

—¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que haremos hoy? —Preguntó Jeff y Scott se quedó pensando por un segundo.

—La verdad no lo sé. El año pasado a estas alturas hicieron un círculo de oración, pero no siento esa vibra este año. Supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

La conversación surtió el efecto deseado: nadie le prestaba atención a Nick, salvo Jeff, quien estaba siendo suficientemente sutil como para que el chico no lo notase. Mientras seguían hablando, Nick pareció forzarse a salir de sus pensamientos y Jeff de hecho pudo ver cómo las férreas mascaras se recolocaban sobre su rostro. Para ese momento el desayuno había básicamente terminado, con aquellos que podían soportar la comida habiendo comido, y con los demás simplemente jugueteando con ella antes de botarla en el basurero. Nick no había comido pero Jeff no lo culpaba. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que todo el mundo volvería a casa con menos peso.

—Caballeros, si no les importa dirigirse a su izquierda al salón anexo, ahí encontrarán su actividad para ésta mañana. —La señorita Taylor señaló hacia la puerta que conducía hacia la sala donde los chicos habían tenido la sesión grupal el otro día y Jeff frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué harían.

—Si es un círculo general de diálogo, considérenme fuera. —Susurró Scott. —La última vez que hicimos eso, un par de chicos iniciaron una pelea a puños y fueron expulsados. Sólo me arrepiento de no haberme unido.

Con la excepción de Joshua, que se había ido a terapia individual, el resto de los chicos se dirigieron renuentemente hacia la otra sala. Pero conforme los primeros chicos entraban, la apatía repentinamente se convirtió en emoción y Jeff lanzó una mirada interrogativa hacia Scott.

—Suenan... ¿felices?

—Sí, tampoco tengo idea de qué pasa.

—Alguno de ustedes altos díganme cuando puedan ver. —Murmuró Blaine y Jeff suprimió una sonrisa. Blaine era sólo algunos centímetros más bajo que ellos, pero Scott ya había comenzado a picarlo al respecto, a lo que Jeff casi se había unido en ocasiones antes de recordarse que no debía hacerlo.

Y entonces el resto del grupo logró entrar por las puertas y la boca de Jeff se abrió por la sorpresa.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Blaine, sonando igual de impactado. —¿Van a dejarnos _divertirnos_?

La habitación estaba llena de máquinas de videojuego —cómo un campamento de aquellas dimensiones tenía presupuesto para pagar aquello, Jeff no tenía idea— y los chicos ya se abalanzaban para ocupar sus favoritos. Scott miraba a su alrededor, asintiendo con expresión de entendimiento.

—Son todos de lucha, de masacre o de carreras. El tipo de juegos que juegan los chicos hetero, asumo. El único problema es que no piensan en el hecho de que los chicos gais también gustan bastante de los videojuegos... _sí_ , James, ya lo he visto. —James puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su novio, quien lo jalaba del brazo apuntando hacia uno de los juegos de masacre de la esquina. —Lo siento, a veces tiene cinco años. Los veo luego.

—Kurt va a estar muy decepcionado de mí. —Observó Blaine como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por?

—Es que era adicto a estas cosas cuando nos conocimos y el me "curó". —Dijo Blaine, sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los últimos juegos disponibles. —Aún planeo mostrarle lo divertido que puede ser, pero dice que si tiene ganas de manejar prefiere ir en su coche.

Jeff tuvo que concordar con Kurt en ese punto, viendo a Blaine y Nick ocupar los asientos de la consola. Antes iba a los _arcade_ , cuando era pequeño y las amistades se basaban en cosas que de hecho _importaban_ , como intereses en común, y tenía amigos que jugaban los mismos juegos que él... Quizás ahora era un buen momento para volver a hacer algunas de esas cosas que disfrutaba hacer antes de que todo cambiara.

Pero por el momento, Jeff se quedó mirando la carrera de los chicos. Ambos eran bastante buenos, pero al poco rato Jeff se encontró mirando a los chicos más que a la pantalla. Blaine estaba muy concentrado y era increíblemente interactivo con el juego —gruñendo al perder una ronda, gritando y hasta bailando en su asiento de la manera más infantil que hacía sonreír a Jeff. Honestamente nunca había conocido a un chico tan expresivo como Blaine, y aunque podía ser un impacto para su costumbre, era muy divertido de mirar y de tratar

Nick, por otro lado, era el completo opuesto. Apenas se movía más que para girar el volante en sus manos, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. Jeff lo hubiera marcado como alguien muy serio respecto a sus juegos, excepto que Nick no parecía interesarse por el resultado de estos. Blaine gruñía sonoramente al perder o bailaba al ganar, pero Nick permanecía impasible sin importar nada. Inclusive al moverse por diferentes juegos, no había absolutamente ninguna expresión, ningún signo de que el chico estuviera disfrutando, o de que Nick tuviera cualquier emoción positiva en realidad.

Jeff sabía que no era así.

Por supuesto no presumía de hecho _entender_ a Nick —aquello era bastante difícil considerando lo cerrado que era el chico. Pero sabía que nadie era aemocional, y hasta el momento la única emoción que había visto en Nick habían sido toques de rabia, pero incluso aquello parecía reprimido. Y Jeff estaba seguro —no totalmente, pero sí bastante— de que Nick escondía intencionalmente toda emoción, sin importar qué, sin importar por qué.

Y Jeff quería saber el porqué, casi más de lo que quería ninguna otra cosa.

Y aquello por sí mismo sólo añadía otra capa de confusión porque ¿por qué? Por qué importaba lo que éste chico hiciera. Por qué era tan cerrado. No era como que Jeff lo conociera en lo absoluto, o lo hubiera conocido, o siquiera _sabido_ de él, y Nick ciertamente no le había extendido una rama de olivo de la amistad. Así que por qué siquiera le importaba, por qué no podía Jeff sólo mantener su nariz fuera del asunto y comprender que todo el mundo tenía secretos, especialmente él mismo.

 _"Hipócrita",_ se recordó Jeff, tomando el mando pistola que le ofrecían. _"Si no estás dispuesto a hablar, ni intentes hacer que otros hablen."_

Dispararle a gente imaginaria ayudaba, eso es seguro, y no le tomó mucho tiempo a Jeff emocionarse con el juego, destruyendo su historial de altos puntajes. Quizás algún día podría volver a aquel _arcade_ , ver si seguía su nombre en los altos puntajes, y devolverlo ahí si no.

Quizás.

Quizás una vez que todo mejorará de nuevo.

—Hey, chicos. —Scott se asomó por sobre el hombro de Jeff, viéndolo destrozar con un nivel de experto un personaje del juego. —Oye, nada mal, Sterling. Como sea, son las 12:30, y puesto que Nick tiene sesión individual a la una, pensé que debería avisarles para ir a almorzar.

Jeff terminó la ronda junto con Nick y ambos deslizaron los mandos pistola en los compartimentos correspondientes. Nick ganó, y como de costumbre, no mostró reacción al respecto, aunque Jeff tuvo que preguntarse si tenía que ver con la inminente sesión individual. Jeff había estado muy nervioso por la suya, y con la fachada de libro cerrado que mantenía el pelinegro, naturalmente el doctor sentiría curiosidad y trataría de averiguar lo que escondía tras las máscaras.

Los cinco cambiaron hacia el comedor, donde Jeff aún se llevó otro chasco: su almuerzo era comestible. Puede que solo fuesen emparedados, pero los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos como si fueran el santo grial hecho comida salvo algunos de ellos. Jeff no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente a su alrededor, notando a los pocos chicos que no comían nada en lo absoluto. Había oído rumores de que al menos un chico ahí tenía desórdenes de alimentación, pero no sabría decir quién era.

 _"Que tampoco es que sea de tu incumbencia ni nada."_

Tan sólo unos segundos después Nick se levantó, claramente dirigiéndose a terapia.

—Buena suerte. —Susurró Jeff, recibiendo una ligera cabezada en respuesta antes de que el chico se marchara. Volviéndose hacia el grupo, frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué les parece?

—Sinceramente creo que será duro para él. —Admitió Scott. —Pero realmente no tiene opción, a menos que quiera pasar un rato en Aislamiento... lo que me recuerda. James, amor, hasta el momento te gano en visitas a nuestra linda cajita. Quizás quieras mejorar tu puntaje.

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, Jeff miró por la puerta, y vio como Nick caminaba por el prado cabizbajo.

 _"Buena suerte" repitió_ para sí mismo, sin estar muy seguro de a quién se dirigía.

* * *

PdV de Nick

Aunque de hecho no lo pareciera, Nick definitivamente había estado atento a cada palabra que se decía sobre las sesiones individuales: las buenas (que tampoco es que hubiera), las malas, qué hacer y qué no hacer y cómo lograr salir sin que todos tus secretos fuesen revelados. El chico se hubiera sentido mejor si hubiera sabido qué había alterado tanto a Jeff, pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en sus propias armas.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto llegó a ellas y Oscar salió, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Nick lo miró antes de aspirar hondo y empujar la puerta para abrirla. _"Puede hacerlo"_ , se dijo a sí mismo ante de recordar lo que había ocurrido a última vez que había tratado de animarse de ese modo. Y cómo —graciosamente— esa era la razón de que ahora estuviera ahí.

El hombre adentro ya estaba sentado y esperándolo, con un archivo en sus manos. Nick sintió cómo sus palmas comenzaban a sudar profusamente con tan solo verlo, preguntándose qué podrían tener sobre él. Aun cando sabía que era muy poco lo que podían saber, Nick no podía mantener estable su ritmo cardíaco al sentarse en la única otra silla de la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, señor Duval. —Dijo el hombre, que Nick se rehusaba a mirar. —Yo soy el doctor Peterson, y seré tu terapeuta por las próximas cuatro semanas.

 _"Oh, pero qué alegría"_

La sequedad en el tono del hombre era absolutamente evidente. Claramente no le interesaba _en lo absoluto_ estar ahí. Para él aquello no era más que trabajo, y Nick sabía que eso era una actitud peligrosa para alguien de esa profesión. Y, como todos los demás en aquel campamento, era probable que estuviera totalmente en contra de las decisiones de vida del muchacho, lo que significaba que no estaría tan interesado en ayudar como en dañar y destruir la persona que Nick trataba de ser. Hubo un silencio prolongado y Nick supuso que el doctor Peterson esperaba que él hablara. Sacudió los hombros y continúo mirando sus manos. Nick sabía que no era el único en tomar aquella actitud al tomar las sesiones individuales, y planeaba tomar el consejo de Scott muy en serio —no podían sacarle nada que él se rehusara a decir. Y es que había muchas cosas que el chico no podía permitirse contar.

—Bien, ya veo que no tendremos un día muy productivo. —Dijo finalmente el hombre. —Es una lástima, señor Duval. Esperaba poder conocerlo puesto que usted es algo así como un enigma comparado con los otros chicos. Tengo un poco de información sobre todos hasta ahora... todos menos usted.

Interesante, pero no sorprendente, y Nick permitió que su pánico disminuyese un poco. Su padre nunca habría proporcionado ningún detalle aún si hubiera sabido alguno para hacerlo y Nick ciertamente nunca había tenido ningún tipo de terapia para tener un expediente. La única persona que podría dar información era él mismo, y Nick sentía el peso de ese poder asentarse sobre sus hombros. Finalmente, algo sobre lo que tenía un poco de control. Hubo un sonido de papeles moviéndose, y luego el doctor Peterson comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Lo que sí tengo es un pequeño cuestionario aquí, pero no creo que vaya a contestarlos, así que tendré que hacer algunas suposiciones con base en su comportamiento hasta el momento. —Otra sacudida de hombros. Nick estaba bien acostumbrado a que la gente supusiera cosas sobre él. —Cuando me contacté con su padre para preguntarle por qué eligió enviarlo aquí, la conversación duró apenas un minuto. Simplemente estableció que su declaración no era algo que él aprobara. Así que la pregunta que surge es por qué. ¿Por qué no aprueba su declaración como homosexual?

Nick puso los ojos en blanco. La respuesta era simple para cualquiera que conociera a su padre —en retrospectiva, Nick había sido un tonto al pensar que declararse cambiaría las cosas mejorando, conociendo a su padre como lo conocía él.

—Claramente él tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Sabe lo que es mejor para su hijo y elije enviarlo a un lugar donde pueda recibir ayuda.

Nick tuvo que reprimir una amarga risotada en ese momento, ya que su padre no sabría lo que era mejor para él ni, aunque Nick le golpeara en la cabeza con ello. Él sólo sabía lo que era mejor para el Nick que él quería que su hijo fuera, no para la persona que su hijo era en realidad. De hecho, Nick sabía que su padre ni siquiera conocía qué persona era esa. Hubo un suspiro y Nick supo que el doctor comenzaba a irritarse.

—Su madre prefirió no comentar nada, ¿por qué podría ser?

Ninguna respuesta. No había modo en que Nick discutiera sobre su madre en aquel tipo de ambiente. Así de sencillo.

—¿Qué hay de sus amigos de la escuela?

 _"¿Cuáles amigos?"_

Nick honestamente no sabía cómo podía seguir haciéndolo. Cada fibra de su ser sólo quería comenzar a gritar o golpear algo, o decirle a aquel hombre lo _equivocado_ que estaba y que no era justo poner ese tipo de presión en la gente, y que Nick quizás _no quería_ hablar. Pero por supuesto aquello hubiera conducido a más atención y eso era lo último que Nick quería. Él tan sólo quería terminar con aquella sesión para poder irse y pensar en un mejor plan durante los siguientes cinco días.

Pero el hombre _no se callaba_. Nick intentó desintonizarlo, practicando acordes en su cabeza todo lo fuerte que pudo y logró evitar algunas de los cuestionamientos, pero algunas cosas simplemente no podían ser ignoradas.

—¿Por qué elegir un estilo de vida que sólo terminará lastimándolo?

—¿De verdad piensa que será feliz de éste modo?

—En ocasiones elegir sentirse atraído por otros hombres es un resultado de no ser encontrado atractivo por las mujeres. ¿No le encuentran atractivo las mujeres, Nicholas?

—¿Por qué quiere ser así?

Nick no pudo evitar un ligero gesto de dolor ante la última pregunta, esperando que no fuera notado por el terapeuta. Pero por supuesto, no podía tener tanta suerte.

—Ah, veo que hemos puesto el dedo en la llaga ahí. Así que tenemos unas pocas posibilidades. Primero, que no quiera usted ser gay, sino sienta que debe serlo, sea porque le han dicho que no hay modo de cambiar o porque alguien le ha presionado para que se identifique de ésta manera. Segundo, que usted sí quiera ser gay pero la pregunta ha disparado una respuesta en usted conectada con otra cosa. Y tercero, que tenga usted un motivo para sentirse avergonzado de querer ser de ese modo —que naturalmente tiene. Con cualquiera de las tres, puedo trabajar y ayudarle a llegar a un punto en que usted pueda felizmente descartar la consideración de que es un gay.

Claramente el doctor esperaba una respuesta ahí, pero ningún demonio iba a hacer que Nick contestara, aun cuando había tocado la llaga con una de aquellas opciones. _Especialmente_ puesto que la había tocado, ya que Nick sabía que bastaría un segundo para que sus muros se desplomaran y cualquiera podría entrar y revolver sus adentros.

El silencio se prolongó, haciéndose cada vez más tenso. Pero Nick estaba acostumbrado a loa silencios tensos, a la presión callada, y se rehusó a ceder. Quizás no saliera victorioso de aquella sesión, pero no iba a ser un perdedor. No esta vez. Finalmente, el hombre se reclinó en su asiento y lanzó una ojeada al reloj.

—Aún le quedan diez minutos, pero creo que serán usados del mismo modo que hasta ahora. Es libre de irse, lo veré de nuevo dentro de cinco días.

Nick luchó contra sus instintos de salir huyendo, y en vez caminó calmadamente por la habitación y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Un rápido vistazo al campamento para asegurarse de que todos estaban fuera en actividades y el chico rompió a correr, sin importarle dónde terminaría o que realmente no podía escapar. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr hasta estar demasiado exhausto para pensar, demasiado cansado para importarle lo cerca que había estado su mundo entero de desmoronarse porque no era capaz de _mantenerse entero_.

 _"Éste es tu problema cada vez_ , se regañó a sí mismo furiosamente mientras sus pies golpeaban el suelo, con su aliento agitado no logrando bloquear las palabras. _Siempre eres un jodido desastre, nunca puedes mantenerte en control cuando necesitas hacerlo, ¿por qué siquiera sigues tratando?"_

No estaba funcionando. Nada se alejaba y Nick seguía odiándose y la vida seguía doliendo y ¿ _por qué_ tenía que doler? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? El chico se detuvo, apoyándose contra un árbol por un segundo para recuperar el aliento porque aun cuando su mente no lograra comprenderlo, su cuerpo se había quedado casi sin energías. Otra cosa más que Nick había obtenido dañada.

 _"¿Por qué sigo intentando?"_

Con un gruñido, Nick elevó su puño y lo movió hacia atrás, listo para estamparlo contra el árbol y continuar haciéndolo por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta dejar de _sentir_ cosas. Y entonces un tosido vino de detrás suyo, congelándolo en el acto.

—No quieres hacerlo.

Lentamente, Nick bajó el puño, aun dándole la espalda al otro chico.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Bueno, de entrada, no me gusta ver a la gente lastimarse. —Dijo James, caminando hasta el árbol para recargarse contra él de frente al pelinegro. —Pero cualquier herida como las que te harías golpeando en el árbol sería investigada y eso te pondría en más terapia. Y considerando que esto parece ser una reacción a la terapia, realmente no creo que quieras volver ahí muy pronto.

El chico tenía razón, admitió Nick con enojo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró. James lo miró por algunos momentos antes de suspirar.

—El mundo no está en tu contra, al menos no todo el mundo. Mi oferta de ayer sigue en pie.

Antes de que Nick pudiera decir nada —y qué habría dicho, no tenía idea— James caminaba de vuelta hacia su cabaña por el campamento. Nick lo miró andar, lentamente dejándose caer contra el árbol hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, forzándose a _no_ pensar sobre el ofrecimiento del chico y lo bueno que sería poder tomarla.

 _"¿Por qué no puedes sólo ser normal? ¿Por qué no puedes hablar sobre cosas con todos los demás? ¿Por qué tienes que cerrarte del mundo todo el tiempo, nunca mostrar tus sentimientos?"_

Nick sabía por qué.

El chico se dio tres segundos más de lástima antes de levantarse de nuevo, sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa. La campana de la cena acababa de sonar y Nick estaría condenado si se la saltaba y alertaba a la gente del hecho de que algo iba mal, que las cosas no iban tan bien como de costumbre.

Por supuesto, Nick estaba dolorosamente consciente de que los chicos sabían que algo ocurría, al igual que Alana. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era intentar barrerlo bajo la alfombra y pretender que ninguno de sus embarazosos momentos había ocurrido durante los últimos días. Especialmente aquella mañana cuando había estado tan cerca de decir _algo_ , posiblemente incluso de romperse. Claro que se había retirado y puesto en control lo más pronto posible, pero Nick sabía que habían visto esa parte de él, la parte con miedos y emociones.

El lado que nadie debía nunca ver.

Nick se unió al grupo de chicos que se dirigían al salón comedor y tomó su asiento habitual. Fue sólo unos momentos después cuando sus compañeros de habitación se le unieron, Blaine lanzándole una mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué tal la terapia?

—Bien. —Dijo simplemente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que James se acababa de sentar frente a él y claramente intentaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Blaine parecía haber entendido las pistas y Jeff se mantenía en silencio, pero Scott era otra historia diferente.

—No te _ves_ bien, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, esa es tu opinión. —Nick puso cada gramo de desprecio disponible en su cuerpo en las palabras, tratando de dejar claro que no quería hablar con ellos en lo absoluto, menos aún sobre la terapia. Todo lo que quería era cenar, irse a la cama y esperar que mañana resultara ser un día ligeramente menos doloroso. No sentarse ahí y pretender que todo estaba bien cuando _no lo estaba_ , no tener que preocuparse sobre detrás de qué máscara era más fácil esconderse o cuál mantendría a todos alejados. Simplemente estar _solo_.

La pista fue captada y loa demás en la mesa se enfrascaron en una conversación, sólo pausando cuando la señorita Taylor hizo sus usuales anuncios. A Nick no podían interesarle menos y comió su cena rápidamente, haciendo apenas una mueca por la blanda textura de la comida.

—Bien, hay una película esta noche. —Anunció de pronto Scott. —De acción, obviamente. ¿Vamos todos?

Blaine asintió, pero Nick agitó la cabeza, empujando su asiento hacia atrás y poniéndose en pie.

—Yo me voy a la cama.

Al girarse para marcharse, su nombre fue quedamente pronunciado y Nick se volvió para ver a Jeff, a medio levantarse y mirándole.

—¿Te importaría si vuelvo a la cabaña contigo? Estoy exhausto.

—Es tu habitación también. —Dijo bruscamente Nick y abandonó la habitación. Al caminar por el campamento, Nick escuchaba el sonido de pasos a sus espaldas y sabía que era Jeff, pero no se molestó en aminorar la marcha o detenerse a esperarle. Si aquello era un plan para intentar que Nick se abriese, o para tener un tiempo a solas, entonces se encargaría de decirle a Jeff dónde metérselo. Así de simple.

Para cuando Jeff entró, Nick ya estaba sentado en la cama con su diario, tratando de lucir lo más ocupado posible. Pero el otro chico no hizo ningún intento de entablar conversación, en su lugar entró directo al baño. _"Probablemente para lavar las copiosas cantidades de producto que se unta en el pelo que cree que luce bien"_ , pensó Nick, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por hacerlo. No era como que Jeff le hubiera hecho nada a Nick, después de todo, y parecía que el chico también enfrentaba bastante mierda, incluso si Nick no sabía qué era lo que ocurría. El rubio no merecía el desprecio de Nick, ni siquiera el silencioso.

Así que cuando Jeff reemergió, caminando derecho a su propia cama, Nick le ofreció una minúscula cabezada, sin siquiera importarle si era advertida por el rubio. Al menos Nick podía decirse a sí mismo que no había ignorado completamente al muchacho.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo Jeff en voz baja y Nick lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el chico que, ya en su cama, se volvía de cara al muro. Aún estaba vestido —un enigma que Nick se esforzó en no analizar, pues podría comenzar a importarle— y claramente no esperaba ningún tipo de contestación.

 _"¿De verdad soy tan predecible?"_

 _"Ser predecible es bueno"_ , se recordó Nick y destapó su bolígrafo, apoyándolo sobre una página en blanco. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta que no era una buena noche para escritura emocional —Nick podía terminar hecho un desastre, y eso no podía pasar. No en aquel lugar. En vez, comenzó a delinear el perfil del terapeuta, imaginando ideas de por qué el hombre elegiría un empleo en un campamento así. Justo había llegado a deseos sexuales reprimidos —y eso era algo en lo que _en serio_ no quería pensar— cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar a Jeff.

Bueno, no era como que lo estuviera observando, ni nada. Era más bien que Nick no estaba acostumbrado a estar a solas con Jeff —usualmente Blaine estaba ahí o era sólo Nick y Blaine y era mucho más fácil de manejar que el rubio solo. Nick sólo no sabía por qué.

 _"¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que lo hallas atractivo?"_

— _No_ es así. —Susurró Nick ásperamente antes de mirar de nuevo para verificar que Jeff no se hubiera despertado. Seguía dormido, pero el vistazo bastó para que el cerebro de Nick resaltara los rasgos más atractivos de Jeff —su cabello, su casi impecable piel, facciones prominentes que eran casi más bellas que masculinas...

Tapando la pluma, Nick metió el diario bajo el colchón y rápidamente cruzó la habitación para apagar la luz y luego volvió a su cama. Era mejor cortar pensamiento como ese antes de que se afianzaran, especialmente cuando tenían el poder de cambiar cosas. Y aun cuando Nick quería que las cosas cambiaran, no quería que cambiaran _así_. No ahora.

Quizás no nunca.

 _"Aún puedes admitir que es atractivo, desde un punto de vista puramente objetivo."_

 _"De acuerdo"_ , concedió finalmente Nick. _"Sí, es atractivo. ¿Puedo dormir ya?"_

Nick cerró los ojos, forzando a su mente a apagarse antes de que pudiera corromperlo más y sólo esperó estar de nuevo en control por la mañana. Aquello se estaba volviendo peligroso.


End file.
